Musim Semi dan Senja
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Pertemuan, perjalanan, jatuh cinta. Ditemani angin musim semi yang berhembus. Dibawah langit senja. Ia dan lelaki pirang itu, berusaha memaknai arti kehidupan. #FirstNaruSaku *keep enjoy* *gak suka, gak usah liat* *Balasan Review sampai 31 Desember 2014* *Author lagi proses mikir sekuelnya*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Awalnya mereka tidak saling mengenal. Mereka berdiri dimasing-masing ujung jembatan yang berlainan, berusaha untuk tidak saling peduli, padahal sesekali mata mereka saling melirik.

Sang gadis memandangi sungai yang begitu biru hingga nampak membiaskan wajahnya. Sang lelaki melempar kerikil kecil disaat bersamaan hingga membuat gelombang air bersamaan.

Begitu terus, tanpa ada yang mau menyapa. Tanpa ada yang mau menunjukkan reaksi interaksi terlebih dahulu.

Sampai akhirnya, disuatu waktu, sang lelaki mulai merasa bosan dengan kesepian yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Dia mendekati sang gadis, tersenyum simpul dengan mata biru safirnya yang bersinar, mungkin karena pantulan cahaya matahari senja kala itu.

Sang gadis terkejut, tapi ia juga tersenyum. Tak mau diungkiri, hatinya menunggu lelaki itu menyapanya. Membuka interaksi pertama mereka.

"Hai."

"Hai."

Dan, itulah interaksi pertama mereka di senja kala itu.

-X-

Sakura bukanlah murid-murid biasa saja di sekolah.

Dalam beberapa waktu saja, kau bisa mengenalnya langsung, tanyakan saja pada salah satu murid-murid disana, maupun guru-guru.

Semua orang mengenalinya.

Sakura Haruno-nama lengkap gadis itu, salah satu murid populer di sekolah, bahkan mungkin yang paling populer. Mungkin dia bukan murid paling cerdas di sekolah, tetapi setidaknya dia murid paling aktif di sekolah sehingga banyak memiliki kegiatan klub. Dia terkenal sebagai pengurus organisasi sekolah, anggota klub atletik, memasak, hingga sepak bola sebagai astisten pelatih, juga sebagai gadis yang paling banyak ditembak cowok tapi paling banyak juga nolak cowok.

"Kamu suka kehidupan seperti ini?"

Sakura menoleh saat seseorang menyapanya. Hinata, mungkin gadis paling kalem, gak banyak bicara, tetapi sekaligus paling cerdas di sekolah, sehingga populer gara-gara cerdasnya tersebut. Tetapi entah bagaimana justru berkawan akrab dengan Sakura yang berbeda jauh sekali ini.

"Enggak... enggak tahu."

"Kamu sepertinya menikmatinya."

Sakura berdeham pelan, membereskan buku-bukunya. "Apa kamu pernah merasa ingin menjadi orang lain?"

"Pernah." ucap Hinata ringan. "Tetapi aku merasa cukup dengan kehidupanku. Aku merasa, inilah takdirku."

Sakura berdeham lagi. Dengan membawa bukunya, ia pergi kearah lorong loker, membiarkan Hinata mengikutinya.

"Aku tahu kalau hidupmu menyenangkan, kok. Kau sudah punya kekasih, tentu gak mau merubah apa-apa lagi, atau semua berubah." ujar Sakura, lalu membuka lokernya.

Yah, bagaimanapun, Hinata lebih maju daripada Sakura soal percintaan. Sedikit menakjubkan bagi siswa-siswi sekolah pada mulanya. Dan justru menjadi semakin gencar untuk menembak Sakura, dan berbagai upaya dilakukan, mulai dari paling normal sampai paling konyol sekalipun.

Sejurus kemudian, berbagai bentuk cokelat dan bunga berbagai aroma berhamburan dari loker tersebut.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ya. Sesekali balaslah penggemar-penggemarmu itu."

Sakura tertawa merendah, nadanya terdengar hambar. "_Arigatou _telah ngasih saran seperti itu. Mau balas bagaimana, jika tak ada nama sekalipun?"

"Lalu, mau diapakan hadiah itu?"

"Terserah. Biar saja dimanfaatkan petugas kebersihan sekolah. Aku tak peduli, bahkan jika kamu mau mengambilnya sekalipun."

Hinata mendesah. "Aku bisa dimarahi Sasuke, nanti. Jadi, bisa kita pulang bareng hari ini? Sudah lama kita nggak bareng."

"_Gomen, _Hinata... aku ada urusan diluar."

"Lagi?" dalam hati Hinata merasa kecewa.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Kamu kan, bisa pulang bareng Sasuke."

"Tapi dia ada klub atletik hari ini, pulangnya sangat sore. Kamu sendiri gak..." Hinata berdecak pelan, menyesal akan ucapannya sendiri. _Dia anggota utama klub atletik, bolos bukan masalah!_

"Hm, hm, terkadang, kecerdasanmu salah dalam hal sepele juga." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum geli. Selesai sudah dia memasukkan buku-bukunya.

Hinata menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah... kalau kau memang ada urusan diluar... tetapi urusan apa? Ini sudah berjalan sekitar dua minggu... kau sudah bolos berkali-kali."

"Aku tidak peduli," tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ucapan favorit Sakura belakangan ini adalah 'aku tidak peduli' dan memang sering itu yang terdengar. "Mereka yang memasukkan aku dalam klub, bukan aku yang mau."

"Hhh."

"_Gomen, Hinata. Mata ashita."_

Hinata hanya bisa menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Berulang kali jika memang keras kepala Sakura mulai kambuh.

-X-

Sejak pertama kali bolos klub dan menemui lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru itu, Sakura menjadi terus-terusan bolos. Dan menunggu. Lagi, dan lagi.

"_Ini sudah berjalan sekitar dua minggu... kau sudah bolos berkali-kali._"

Kata-kata Hinata.

Mungkin Hinata benar. Seharusnya bolos sejak awal bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Harusnya dia mengikuti kata Hinata sejak awal, jangan bolos. Sehingga dia tak akan bertemu lelaki itu.

Memang tak ada kesan spesial. Hanya kata hai yang saling terucap, lalu hening bersamaan. Setelah senja berakhir, langit menggelap, keduanya mengucap selamat tinggal, tanpa ucapan sampai bertemu lagi nanti.

Itu juga tak berlangsung lama.

Namun sejak awal, lelaki itu sudah menarik perhatian Sakura. Caranya melempar kerikil-kerikil digenggaman tangannya dan melemparinya kedalam sungai.

Tanpa sadar, sejak itu, dia menunggu lagi dan lagi, disini. Dipenghujung jembatan yang menemukan mereka.

Tapi baiklah, lelaki itu tak datang lagi hari ini. Sakura seharusnya berhenti menunggu.

Sakura berbalik, tiba-tiba napasnya tercekat.

Lelaki itu datang kali ini, tersenyum padanya, menatapnya dengan mata sebiru air sungai.

-X-

Satu, dua, tiga... capeekkk!

Memang capek rasanya... apalagi dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang makin numpuk aja tiap harinya. Tetapi adanya sesuatu rasa yang tak dapat didefinisikan saat membuat fanfict pertama ini.

Ide chapter ini terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber... salah satunya novel favoritku berjudul: Swiss: Little Snow in Zurich karya Alvi Syarin, lalu Remember When karya Winna Efendi, dan 90% sisanya dari imajinasiku sendiri yang keluar tiba-tiba saat ngetik "chapter 1" diawal cerita.

Saat bikin akun di , sesungguhnya gak ada niat bikin pair NaruSaku. Tetapi kebetulan, teman "SEBANGKU" yang ngenalin ini ngefans banget sama NaruSaku, jadi pengennya sih ini dijadiin sebagai rasa terima kasih banyak untuknya(semoga orangnya peka dan langsung review :p).

Juga, aku belum terlalu ada yang sreg banget soal pair... jadi kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran pairing, boleh, boleh, nanti diusahain dibuat semampuku dan kalau ada idenya ya (tapi kalau bisa, jangan saranin yang yaoi. Kalau itu, rasanya aku betul-betul gak sreg. Nanti yang ada hasilnya malah kacau banget lagi...)

Oke, baca chapter selanjutnya, ya. Maaf kalau basa-basinya panjang banget, disini, hehehe xD terima kasih telah membaca.. kalau mau baca fanfic yang lainnya juga ya, udah ada dua yang dipublikasikan. ^^ _Arigatou gozaimasu!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

"Kamu menungguku, ya?"

Sakura nyengir sejenak. "Mungkin."

"Aku selalu duduk disana..." lelaki berambut pirang itu menunjuk bangku taman yang terletak beberapa meter dari jembatan. Pohon besar dibelakangnya mulai berubah menjadi merah muda perlahan-lahan, meninggalkan warna hijau yang sebelumnya melekat.

"Untuk apa duduk disana?" tanya Sakura. Dalam hati, kesal dihatinya mulai membara. Ia menunggu seseorang yang hanya duduk jauh dibelakangnya? Cih, mengesalkan!

"Memandangmu yang menungguku."

Seakan tiupan angin musim semi berhembus dihatinya, panas dihatinya berubah sejuk.

"Ah, aku lapar."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Bahkan, ia belum tahu nama lelaki ini! Apa lelaki ini mau mentraktirnya atau...

"Cari makan yuk!" seru lelaki itu, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sakura tidak terbengong terlalu lama. Ia mengambil segenggam kerikil yang ada disudut jembatan, lalu melemparkannya keras-keras hingga mengenai punggung lelaki itu. Dan ada sebuah yang mendarat tepat dileher lelaki itu. Sakit.

"Hei! Kau kira aku mau saja pergi denganmu?!" seru Sakura sengit. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Memangnya ada alasan kau menolakku?" tanya lelaki pirang itu seakan tak acuh, sesaat kemudian berjalan medekati Sakura dan menarik pergelangannya.

Duaak!

Diikutsertakan dalam berbagai kegiatan klub ternyata ada gunanya. Salah satu klub yang pernah Sakura ikuti, yang Sakura mengingatnya sebagai klub bela diri, pernah mengajarinya teknik pembelaan diri. Yang menakjubkannya, dikuasainya dalam sekejap sehingga ia tak pernah datang ke klub itu lagi walau sering diajak senior-seniornya.

"Awh,..." lelaki pirang itu mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Mundur beberapa langkah dari Sakura. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku bukan cewek yang seenaknya saja bisa kau tarik-tarik! _Baka!_"

"Hhh.. aku bosan mendengar kata bodoh." Lelaki pirang itu mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan melemparnya pada Sakura.

Dan segera ditangkap Sakura dengan baik.

Kartu pelajar. Naruto Uzumaki, 46371128, Kokoro High School.

Tak jauh dari sekolah Sakura.

"Jadi namamu Naruto-_kun, baka_?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum jail.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" lelaki pirang itu-Naruto mendengus dan segera memalingkan wajah. "_Baka, _bodoh, bodoh. Aku muak dengan itu."

Naruto melangkah cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Hei!" Sakura berlari menyusul, napasnya terengah saat menjajari langkah Naruto.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, oke?" ucap Sakura, jemarinya membentuk huruf v-_peace._

Senyuman Naruto melebar. "Kalau begitu, traktir aku."

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Dan, itu interaksi kedua mereka setelah di jembatan kala itu.

-X-

Seorang gadis. Pasti sering melakukan ini.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya sejenak, memandang langit-langit kamar, membiarkan buku-buku PRnya berserakkan disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Ya... uangku habis gara-gara lelaki itu." ucap Sakura. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel kedekat telinganya, jelas ia sedang menelepon. Tepatnya bercerita. "Dia begitu konyol, aneh, tapi ternyata bisa membuatku tertawa."

Diseberang telepon, Hinata ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Akhirnya Sakura kembali kesedia kala. Sakura yang bawel, gak bisa diem, tapi gak seketus minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Jangan-jangan, kamu begitu ketus karena lelaki itu?"

Sakura meraih bolpoinnya, dari antara buku-buku PR, memainkannya dengan jemarinya.

"Enggak juga."

"Aku cuma mau ingetin kamu. Tadi banyak guru-guru bicarain kamu. Murid-murid juga. Kata mereka, kamu enggak seperti dulu yang hampir ngikutin semua klub dan aktif di organisasi. Bisa-bisa kamu dikeluarin, atau banyak gosip gak mengenakan soal kamu." celoteh Hinata panjang lebar. Hanya untuk Sakura saja, Hinata mau bicara sebanyak mungkin.

Agar Sakura bisa merasa bahagia seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Iya, aku gak akan bolos lagi."

"Ternyata memang karena laki-laki itu. Kamu udah gak ngebolos lagi hanya karena udah ketemu laki-laki itu."

"Sepertinya begitu," Sakura tersenyum. "Tadi dia bilang, dia akan selalu ada di taman berjembatan itu sampai senja berakhir. Tiap hari. Aku tak perlu terburu-buru, aku bisa ikut klub yang berlangsung sampai pukul lima."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya. Aku mau tidur." ucap Hinata, terdengar suara gadis itu menguap pelan.

"PR-mu?" Sakura langsung terduduk ditempat tidurnya, kaget. Hinata enggak ngerjain PR? Dia saja belum selesai!

"Aku mengerjakannya sambil kau mendongeng ditelingaku. Tentangmu dan pangeranmu itu."

"HIAA! Hinata!"

"Tuut... tuuut... tuuuuut..."

Telepon terputus.

Padahal Sakura baru saja mau mengeluarkan serentetan omelan. Gadis yang cerdas di sekolah memang berbeda. Bisa mengerjakan PR sambil meneleponnya!

Baiklah, besok ia akan datang pagi dan meminjam PR Hinata.

Kini siapa lagi yang sebaiknya Sakura telepon...

-X-

Musim Semi dan Senja... berakhir sementara disini!

Mulanya aku mau memperpanjang chapter 2 ini. Tapi karena terbatasnya waktu(karena aku hanya update seminggu sekali), juga kesibukan yang begitu banyak(apa lagi belakangan ini alergiku kambuh), jadi aku hanya bisa membuatnya sampai sini. _Sumimasen!_

Mohon maklum ya, semua. Terutama jika pairnya kurang ngena dihati, karena sesungguhnya aku belum menemukan suatu hal "istimewa" dan "unik" untuk fanfict ini. Jadi, terus dibaca untuk selanjutnya, ya. Semoga perkembangannya akan semakin baik. _Arigatou _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

Hari ini lagi, dipenghujung jembatan, kedua anak manusia itu bertemu. Keduanya bergantian melempar kerikil sebanyak mungkin kedalam sungai hingga mereka merasa lelah.

Wajah mereka bersemu merah, capek, juga karena hari ini suhu begitu tinggi, berbeda dengan hari kemarin.

Kata Naruto, ini seperti musim panas dalam sehari.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu." ucap Sakura.

Kemarin, di kedai ramen pilihan Naruto yang terletak dipinggir jalan, Sakura mendapat perintah yang sama. Akhirnya, Sakura menceritakan segalanya-membuatnya merasa lepas karena bisa mengeluarkan unek-unek masa sekolahnya.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, menjadi _most popular _di sekolah begitu menyenangkan, keren, dan menaikan derajat sosial. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Sakura pada awalnya. Digilai banyak lelaki dan mendapat hadiah yang banyak mulanya membuatnya merasa demikian.

Namun, belakangan ini dia merasa jenuh. Jenuh dengan kehidupannya. Jenuh karena diam-diam ada yang membicarakan hal buruk dibelakangnya, padahal didepannya bersikap begitu manis. Jenuh dengan hadiah-hadiah yang sebenarnya tak ia perlukan.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sejenak. Merenung, memandangi air sungai yang jernih dan memantulkan bias wajahnya. Memperhatikan seorang lelaki yang melempar kerikil jauh-jauh, dan baru diketahuinya bernama Naruto kemarin.

"Hari ini kau datang sedikit sore." ujar Naruto kalem. Dia tidak tertawa. Tak bersikap konyol. Mungkin ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, walau sulit sehingga memberi kesan sangar diwajahnya.

"Ya, aku sibuk hari ini." kata Sakura.

"Sesibuk apa?" tanya Naruto. "Sesibuk apapun dirimu di sekolah, kau tidak boleh membuat dirimu terjebak dalam segala urusan sekolah."

"Kau tahu aku. Aku ikut berbagai klub dan..."

"Iya aku tahu." sela Naruto. "Hm, maaf. Aku tidak sepertimu."

"Oke." sahut Sakura ringan. Dia melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Jadi, ceritakan dirimu."

"Kamu memaksa sekali." dengus Naruto.

"_Well._ Aku telah menceritakan hidupku padamu. Kau seharusnya juga." ujar Sakura. Nadanya terdengar menantang.

"Baik, baik..." ucap Naruto tenang.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku bukan orang yang populer, kau tahu... aku tak dikenal banyak orang."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura penasaran akan sesuatu. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya?"

"Ya."

"Entahlah. Eng... aku merasa orang-orang menjauh dariku, menganggapku seakan aku tak ada, asing." kata Naruto, suaranya perlahan terdengar getir.

"Oh ya? Kurasa, banyak anak yang tak populer tapi tidak merasakan seperti itu."ujar Sakura.

Ternyata, kata-kata Sakura barusan adalah kata-kata yang salah yang seharusnya tak terucap.

"Kau tidak mengerti aku!" seru Naruto, rahangnya mengeras.

Sakura terdiam. Disisi hatinya dia ingin ikut marah, tapi ia tahu saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Aku memang tidak sepopuler dirimu hingga diundang berbagai acara klub. Aku memang tidak begitu disukai banyak orang di sekolahku. Tetapi aku pernah merasakannya dulu, jadi aku tahu rasanya menjadi anak seperti dirimu." kata Naruto, suaranya terdengar tajam, dalam, membuat hati Sakura terasa beku.

Padahal ini musim semi yang tak terlalu panas, tapi Sakura tahu dari mata Naruto, ada terbersit kebencian dari kata-katanya, sehingga bukan fisiknya saja yang mengeluarkan keringat, namun hatinya seperti terbakar.

Sakura menghelakan napasnya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu? Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujawab."

"Lalu, sekarang sebenarnya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Naruto mengambil segenggam kerikil, melemparnya kedalam sungai, menunggu beberapa saat sampai jatuh kedasar.

"Aku ingin membuang seluruh hidupku. Jauh-jauh seperti kerikil itu. Karena hatiku telah hancur, dikecewakan, dan aku merasa benci dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Aku ingin mencari dunia lain yang menerima aku. Aku ingin mencari, tapi aku tenggelam, seperti kerikil itu." ujar Naruto, nada bicaranya semakin lama semakin meninggi.

"Naruto-_kun..._"

"Maaf, Sakura. Kurasa aku ingin sendirian sekarang."

Sakura memandang senja yang membias dipermukaan sungai. Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia memang ingin marah, tapi ia tak bisa. Dia merasa semua itu menambah masalah saja.

Jadi ia berbalik, tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah."

Mungkin senja kali ini, tidak seperti senja yang kemarin saat pertama kali tertarik melihat lelaki pirang itu.

-X-

"Sakura!"

"Apa?" Sakura menoleh, berjalan menuju lokernya. Dan ketika membukanya, keadaannya masih sama seperti dulu, langsung berhamburan berbagai jenis bunga maupun cokelat berbagai jenis.

"Hh. Ini terjadi lagi." gumam Sakura, mengambil salah satu cokelat yang bungkusnya berwarna cokelat gelap. _Dark chocolate._ Entah siapa yang memberinya, saat itu, dia hanya menginginkannya.

"Kau bisa ikut klub altetik? Lombanya?" tanya Hinata. "Kata Sasuke, klub membutuhkan seorang pemain untuk lomba lari estafet bulan depan."

Biasanya ia akan antutias mengikuti lomba apapun, karena jika dia yang ikut, responnya kan selalu positif. Jika menang dibanggakan, jika kalah dihibur. Tetapi kali ini, hatinya terasa kosong, belum siap.

Sudah hari kelima dia berkunjung kejembatan yang sama. Menikmati hembusan angin musim semi. Menunggu, lagi dan lagi sampai ia mulai jenuh.

Apa ia tidak dapat bertemu lelaki pirang itu lagi? Meskipun dia yang meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian kala itu, hatinya lah yang merasa kesepian.

"Mungkin tidak, Hinata." jawab Sakura pelan. "Aku merasa lelah."

Hinata terdiam. Mood Sakura berubah lagi.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku akan berkata pada Sasuke untuk mencari calon lain." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

-X-

Sakura berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang dulu pernah didatanginya. Penasaran, apa lelaki pirang bernama Naruto itu ada disana atau tidak. Tetapi nyatanya, lelaki itu tak ada.

Sakura menunggu disamping kedai ramen. Sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, sampai pada akhirnya dia menemukan sosok berambut pirang itu, berbalik dan tak jadi ke kedai ramen tersebut.

Naruto...

Sakura mematung beberapa saat, ragu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari, mengejar lelaki itu.

Menepuk punggung itu keras-keras. Lalu berteriak sekuat tenaga. "Hei!"

Lelaki pirang itu menoleh. Wajahnya sedikit pucat melihat Sakura. Mata birunya tidak secerah biasanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali! Memangnya jika satu kali aku meninggalkanmu, aku tidak boleh menemuimu lagi?" ujar Sakura geram.

Naruto memandang Sakura datar, namun pada akhirnya tertawa lepas. "Kau ini bicara ap..."

"Jangan pura-pura lupa!" Sakura berteriak nyaris menjerit, menjitak kepala Naruto keras. "Aku sudah menunggumu berhari-hari. Kau kemana saja?"

Naruto berdeham. Dia melihat sekeliling. Banyak yang menatap mereka, tetapi toh, Naruto juga tak terlalu peduli. Dia hanya memandangi Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura.

"Oke, aku salah."

"Maaf."

Ucapan itu membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. Namun sejurus kemudian, dia berusaha bersikap cuek. "Kau harus memberi balasan karena membuatku semarah ini."

Naruto tergelak, kemudian tertawa. "Baik, putri. Apa yang kau mau? Semangkuk ramen? Sebatang gulali? Sebatang cokelat?"

"Hei, aku tidak sekonyol itu." kilah Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau membicarakan semuanya, semuanya tentang dirimu. Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu sampai aku harus merasa kesal seperti ini karena kau menghilang." ujar Sakura.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menungguku!" seru Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirnya sampai baru menyadarinya sekarang. "Kukira kau benar-benar meninggalkanku, seperti yang lain_nya._"

Sakura menghela napas. "Oke... Jadi?"

"Mari kita kejembatan itu. Aku... kali ini aku akan menceritakannya, asal kau tak menyela dan membuat emosiku naik." kata Naruto.

"Iya... aku tak akan menyela."

-X-

Behind the fanfict "Musim Semi dan Senja"

Yang pertama kupikirkan tentang NaruSaku saat membuat dichapter pertama adalah, karakter dua orang yang sangat berbeda dan juga masalah yang berbeda, membuat sulit untuk saling memahami.

Kupikir Naruto adalah sosok yang diluar bisa tertawa, tersenyum, namun direlung hatinya ia merasa kesepian, terhina, dan serba salah.

Kupikir Sakura adalah sosok yang diluar terlihat hebat, dapat dibanggakan, namun direlung hatinya ia rindu kenyamanan dan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya dapat menjadi diri sendiri.

Jadi, karena itulah aku membuat karakter NaruSaku yang seperti ini

Mereka bertemu, mulanya saling tak memahami satu sama lain, terutama Sakura yang menganggap dirinya butuh kesendirian, sehingga dimatanya Naruto yang kesepian itu baik.

Karenanya, aku ingin membuat mereka memaknai tentang kehidupan. Yang tak hanya terlihat diluar, tapi juga didalam hati xD

Terima kasih telah membaca dan atas review di chapter sebelumnya! Mohon masukkannya terus untuk chapter selanjutnya ya!

Sayounara

Ps. Baca juga fanfictku yang lain Hold You( ) dan Bitter Sweet( )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

Pernahkah kau bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalumu, kemudian kau merasakan perasaan tak nyaman setelah bertemu dengannya? Perasaan khawatir, kalut, dan bingung menjadi satu kesatuan yang membuatmu merasa... kacau.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah mengantar buku-buku ke ruang guru, Hinata tanpa sengaja bertemu lelaki pirang yang keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, yang memang bersebelahan dengan ruang guru.

Wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, hanya garis wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas dan dewasa saat ini. Rambut pirangnya masih sama, dipotong sembarang. Yang sedikit menakutkan Hinata, mata biru safir dengan sorot yang... berbeda. Tak seperti dulu, mata yang selalu tampak kesepian itu sekarang seperti memiliki harap walau sedikit.

Mulanya Hinata bersikap seolah tak mengenal, tak peduli.

Tetapi lelaki berambut pirang itu yang memanggil namanya duluan.

"Hinata-chan. Ternyata benar, kau."

Hinata tentu tidak dapat mengelaknya lagi, bukan?

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Kau sedang apa?"

"Mendaftar sekolah."

"Apa?!" seru Hinata _shock._

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Kenapa, sih? Memang tidak boleh?"

Hinata tampak tergagap, entah bagaimana suaranya seakan tertahan ditenggorokan. "Kau... yakin, mau kembali?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ada seseorang yang membuatku tertarik disini. Dia mungkin _love at first sight-_ku, dan biasanya hal itu tidak memungkinkan. Tapi, aku mencintainya karena dia selalu menungguku. Diam-diam mencemaskan aku, penasaran tentangku, dan yang terpenting, dia membuatku tertawa karena sikapnya yang menghebohkan itu."

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu, kan?"

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Kalau saja ia sedang minum sekarang, ia mungkin akan keselek. "Tidak. Aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih, Naruto-kun."

"Bagaimanapun juga aku pernah merasa bersalah padamu. Aku menolakmu saat itu..."

"Jangan pernah merasa bersalah." kilah Hinata cepat. "Atau mungkin aku akan merasa menyesal."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hm. Sampai jumpa, Hinata-chan."

"Ya, Naruto-kun."

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang dipanggilnya dengan tambahan -kun. Orang yang benar-benar pernah mengisi hatinya.

"Hinata-chan, mengapa terbengong seperti itu?"

"_Ha'i, _Sasuke-kun, aku tidak apa-apa kok." kilah Hinata cepat.

_Sadarlah, Hinata! Kau tidak boleh memikirkan hal sepele tentang Naruto! _ Seru Hinata dalam hatinya, berulang-ulang.

"Maaf, ya, Hinata-chan. Gara-gara asisten pelatihnya menghilang, aku terpaksa menyeretmu kesini." ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa.

Asisten pelatih. Sakura. Pasti Sasuke hanya tidak ingin menyinggungnya. Sasuke pasti tahu, menyinggung Sakura juga menyinggung dirinya.

"Kau pasti sudah capek, sebentar lagi akan selesai, kok." ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata. Ia mengulas senyum sekilas. "Kerjaanku hanya mencatat apa yang kau bilang. Dan itu mudah."

"Bersyukurlah aku... aku bisa menjadi ketua klub atletik, jadi bisa mengajakmu, dan disini bersamamu." kata Sasuke, kemudian tertawa.

Hinata tersenyum. Mulai tersipu.

"Seharusnya kau saja yang menjadi asisten." ucap Sasuke. "Menjadi _partner_-ku."

"Apa Sakura juga seperti ini, mencatat yang kau bilang?" tanya Hinata. Dia melirik lagi kertas yang dipegangnya, yang sedari tadi dicoret-coretnya. Entah absen, kecepatan lari anggota, dan entah apa lagi.

"Yap."

Sasuke menggantung stopwatch bertali itu dilehernya. Sejak jadi ketua klub, dia selalu membawa benda itu kemana-mana, bahkan diberi tali membentuk kalung untuk mempermudahnya.

"Tetapi, kau tidak cemburu dengan sahabatmu sendiri, kan, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Jujur saja, lah."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan Sakura, jadi aku tidak memiliki alasannya." ujar Hinata kalem.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana jika kuubah asisten pelatihnya itu kau, bukan Sakura?"

-X-

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau ketahui, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terhenyak, wajahnya sedikit bersemu.

"Hei, aku sudah berhari-hari kenal denganmu. Bolehkan, aku memanggilmu Sakura-chan?" ujar Naruto polos seakan tanpa dosa.

"Iya..."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

Naruto berdeham. "Baiklah. Biar aku saja yang memulai. Aku tak suka disebut _baka _sama sekali. Mungkin bagi sebagian besar orang, itu bukan masalah besar, dan dianggap hanya sebuah candaan. Tapi, aku membencinya.

Bayangkan saja jika kata itu diucap dengan makna sesungguhnya. Kau benar-benar dianggap bodoh." ucap Naruto, kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sakura memang berjanji untuk tidak menyela. Namun dia tidak dapat mencegah keinginannya untuk berbicara, bukan? Jadi katanya, "Kau begitu sensitif mendengar kata itu. Hmp, baiklah, aku berjanji tak akan mengucap kata itu lagi dihadapanmu."

"Tapi kini aku akan kembali ke masa laluku."

"Hah? Maksudmu?!"

"Tenang, Sakura-chan. Aku bukan orang yang dapat memutar waktu." Naruto tertawa melihat kepanikan Sakura. "Aku hanya mau kembali ketempat masa laluku, yang membuat hidupku berubah selama ini."

Sakura tetap terlihat panik. "Sejauh apa? Apa kau akan tetap baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tertawa lagi, kemudian dia menyahut, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa saja kembali frustrasi."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau kembali?"

"Karena kamu ada disana."

"Aku?" Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya? Seingatnya tidak. Sekalipun ia tak paham dengan ucapan Naruto barusan, ia merasa segalanya bermakna.

Untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya dan wajahnya yang memerah, Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto, meski tubuh laki-laki itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?!" seru Sakura.

"Nanti kamu juga tahu, jangan terlalu penasaran."

-X-

"_Watashi wa Naruto desu._"

Berpasang-pasang mata memandang kearahnya, namun hanya dua pasang yang menatapnya _shock._

Satu pasang mata lavender karena tidak menyangka ucapan Naruto benar.

Satu pasang mata emerald karena tiba-tiba mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto, meski akhirnya hatinya merasa riang.

-X-

"Aaahh."

Ini terjadi lagi. Berbagai jenis cokelat dan bunga berhamburan keluar saat Sakura membuka loker, membuat Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Tapi hari ini tak sebanyak kemarin," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Hai."

Mata Sakura membulat, kaget tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya. "KAU!"

"Aku belum bicara denganmu hari ini."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Memang. Kau mengejutkanku dua kali. Tadi, dan juga kedatanganmu yang mendadak di sekolah."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke loker, acuh tak acuh. "Aku tidak datang mendadak, aku hanya kembali. Hei, cokelat-cokelatnya, untukku, ya."

Sakura mendongak kebawah, memperhatikan Naruto yang mengumpulkan cokelat-cokelat itu.

"Bunganya?"

"Memang lelaki suka bunga? Jawabannya, tidak." ujar Naruto.

Sakura mendengus. Lagi. Tetapi kemudian, dia melihat sebungkus _dark chocolate _diantara cokelat yang dikumpul Naruto.

"_Dark chocolate_nya untukku, ya."

"Kau suka itu?"

"Ya."

Naruto menjulurkan _dark chocolate _itu, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya yang lainnya tidak ada yang _dark chocolate._"

"Begitulah. Semua orang mengira cewek suka cokeat susu, atau kacang, mungkin juga kismis. Tetapi aku tidak." ujar Sakura.

"Kau memang berbeda, Sakura." ucap Naruto ringan, membuka salah satu bungkus dan melumatnya.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Sebentar lagi bunga-bunga sakura akan sepenuhnya mekar. Kau mau, kan, pergi melihatnya bersamaku?"

Ajakan itu terdengar seperti... kencan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Sakura melumat cokelatnya. _Dark chocolate _yang selalu terasa pahit kali ini terasa manis dan hangat.

-X-

"Sakura!"

Sakura mendongakkan kepala, melihat Hinata berlari kecil kearahnya, dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya. Sasuke berjalan lebih santai dan tenang dibandingkan Hinata.

_Padahal biasanya, mereka berdua pasangan paling tenang di seantero sekolah._ Pikir Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku, bolehkan, menggantikanmu menjadi asisten pelatih klub atletik?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Memang dia selalu diundang klub-klub sekolah, tapi atletik adalah favoritnya. Menjadi posisi asisten tidaklah mudah baginya karena melalui berbagai tes sebelum itu. Sekarang, secara tiba-tiba, Hinata meminta posisi itu?

"Ya, Sakura?"

Melihat mata Hinata yang berbinar dan Sasuke dibelakangnya, Sakura paham.

Hinata tidak ingin menunggu Sasuke pulang sore seperti kurang kerjaan, atau pulang duluan ke rumah sementara pacarnya di sekolah. Kalau mereka berdua di klub yang sama, mereka bisa bersama-sama terus, seperti ia dan Sasuke biasanya.

Membahas tentang klub bersama, kemajuan anggota. Sebenarnya menyenangkan.

"Sakura? Kau juga sudah beberapa kali tidak mengikutinya, padahal posisimu cukup penting." Sasuke berusaha membela Hinata.

"Iya... silahkan saja, Hinata." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ambil saja posisi itu, aku juga sudah jenuh."

Sakura memang benar. Ia jenuh dengan semua itu, tetapi bukan berarti hati kecilnya ingin mempertahankan posisi itu. Perjuangan yang sedikit sulit saat ingin mencapainya. Toh, saat awal pendaftaran, ia bukan Sakura yang begitu populer seperti sekarang.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia memeluk Sakura. "_Arigatou, _Sakura-chan!"

"Iya, Hinata-chan."

Sasuke tersenyum, dan diam-diam Sakura membalas senyuman itu. Ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Sasuke yang terpancar dari senyuman itu.

-X-

_Back to you, it always comes around._

_Back to you, I tried to stay away._

_But it's too late.._

Ketika aku sedang mendengar lagu _back to you _dari John Mayer, terpikir olehku tentang pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata, agar memperpelik fanfict ini(loh?). Hahaha, aku menyukai cerita yang rumit, memiliki konflik yang beragam. Biasanya saat kubaca ulang cerita yang seperti itu, aku bergumam sesaat, "wah, ini seru dan gak gampang diinget... pantes kubaca lagi."

Dan, aku mencoba menerapkannya.

Kemudian, semua terpikir saja olehku secara mendadak. Naruto yang pindah sekolah juga pemindahan posisi asisten. Aku memikirkannya saat... entahlah saat apa, sepertinya ketika aku mulai mengantuk di kelas :p

Mau tanya pendapatku tentang akhir anime Naruto yang sekarang menghebohkan dimana-mana?

Aku memang tidak terlalu menjagokan pairing tertentu. Mungkin bisa dibilang, aku tidak terlalu tahu sih, perasaan kalian yang "mungkin" menjagokan pair tertentu, misalnya NaruSaku, atau yang lainnya, yang mungkin diversi aslinya tidak dapat menyatu.

Tetapi bagiku, menulis fanfict merupakan kesenangan dan kenyamanan tersendiri buatku, karena namanya aja fanfiction, bisa bebas nyeleweng dari versi aslinya. Begitu, kan? Setuju tidak? xD Jadi menurutku, bagi yang sudah menjadi spesialis NaruSaku, maupun pair lain yang mungkin tidak menyatu di versi aslinya, jangan menyerah dan terus berkarya untuk menghibur orang lain ;D (aku saja suka sekali dengan pair NejiTenten... tapi toh, aslinya gak akan menyatu :/ )

Terima kasih atas review dan sarannya yang sangat membangun! Semoga fanfict ini bisa semakin berkembang dan baik, sesuai yang diharapkan.

Terus baca chapter selanjutnya, ya. _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

Ps. Mungkin setiap chapter ini lumayan pendek bagi para _readers_. Tapi aku akan mengusahakan semakin panjang di setiap chapter selanjutnya :D Aku selalu mengusahakan update setiap minggunya seperti jadwal pergi ke warnet, jadi agak kurang memungkinkan jika menulis panjang. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Sakura baru saja mau memanggil nama Naruto saat...

Dilihatnya ada seorang gadis yang berbicara dengan Naruto dihadapan lelaki itu.

"Itu..." Sakura berusaha mengingat. Dia kenal banyak orang di sekolah ini, jadi seharusnya ia bisa kenal gadis yang sedang bicara dengan Naruto.

Rambut panjangnya. Tubuhnya yang kurus... "Hinata?"

Mereka terlihat _akrab._

Sakura menghela napas. "Tinggal panggil saja, Sakura." Sakura bergumam. "Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, lagipula, Hinata sudah punya..."

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu seketika itu juga. Oh, apa yang ia pikirkan? Seharusnya ia tidak berpikir seperti itu pada temannya sendiri. Juga, ia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa pada Naruto, lalu untuk apa ia merasa tak nyaman?

Sakura hendak berbalik ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, tersenyum, membuatnya menahan napas agar tidak menjerit.

"Hai."

Sakura tersenyum, kaku. "Hai."

"Hinata... oh, dia ada disana."

Uh-uh, bahkan Sasuke saja bisa bersikap biasa saja melihat Hinata sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto. Ingat, Sakura, hanya mengobrol.

"Omong-omong Sakura, terima kasih telah memberikan jabatan asistenmu itu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Bukan masalah."

"Oh ya. Mereka sudah berteman lama, bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menunjuk Hinata dan Naruto dengan gerakan matanya. "Mereka dulu berada di sekolah yang sama, sekolah Konoha Gakuen kita ini, pada jenjang pendidikan SMP. Dengar-dengar Naruto pindah sekolah tak jauh dari sini, sehingga balik lagi kesini tanpa tahu alasannya apa."

_Aku tahu, _jawab Sakura dalam hati. _Karena aku?_

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Apa yang kau pikir?"

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura menoleh, melihat Hinata berlari kecil menuju kearahnya, tepatnya Sasuke. Hinata merangkul lengan Sasuke tanpa ragu, melebarkan senyumannya.

Lalu, Naruto. Juga berjalan kearahnya... tepatnya mereka.

"Kalian ngomongin apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mendesah, kembali menatap Hinata. _Seharusnya aku bisa bicara sepolos Hinata barusan._

"Kami ngomongin... yah, kau satu sekolah dulu dengan Naruto, kan?" ujar Sasuke ringan.

Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Sakura tanpa Sakura sadari, menyahut keras. "Yap. Itu benar."

Sakura terperanjat. Wajahnya memerah lagi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Kami berdua memang satu sekolah, dulu..." ujar Hinata. Ia mengulum senyumannya, mengingat apa yang ia bicarakan tadi dengan Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka jika Naruto-kun akan kembali ke sekolah ini."

Sakura mendesah. _Panggilannya akrab sekali._

"Itu karena ada seseorang disini." ujar Naruto tersenyum riang. Dia merangkulkan tangannya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura merasa kaget(lagi!).

Sakura cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya. Untung saja dia tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan bela dirinya barusan.

Sasuke berdeham. Entah mengapa cowok itu tidak terbiasa melihat adegan kecil seperti itu, padahal jelas-jelas dia dan Hinata seringkali melakukannya.

Hinata tertawa, lalu menarik tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pergi."

Sepeninggal Hinata dan Sasuke, Sakura baru mengeluarkan kemampuan bela dirinya. Ia menendang kaki Naruto, tepat ditulang keringnya!

"Aaa! Sakura-chan!"

"Itu balasannya kau jika bertingkah seenaknya." ujar Sakura. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

"Hei, Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto melihat Sakura yang berbalik, sambil mengelus kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Walau begitu, wajahnya tersenyum lebar. "Tunggu aku, Sakura-chan!"

-X-

"Kau dan Naruto terlihat akrab sekali, aku sampai cemburu dibuatnya." ujar Sasuke. Ia menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang mengisap gulalinya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Yah, kami memang akrab dulu... masa sih kau cemburu? Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu tadi, saat kita mengobrol berempat."

"Sungguh! Aku cemburu." kata Sasuke. Ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu Hinata. "Tapi aku masih percaya padamu, Hinata-chan."

"Pilihan tepat. Hn, biar kuberi tahu apa yang kubicarakan dengan Naruto tadi. Tapi ingat, jangan beritahu siapapun, oke? Terutama Sakura." ucap Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Naruto bilang, dia menyukai Sakura sejak pertama bertemu."

Sasuke tertawa. "Sudah kuduga dari tingkahnya."

"Tapi bukan hanya itu. Dia memintaku untuk menjodohkannya dengan Sakura." ujar Hinata. Dia mengisap gulalinya kembali. _Naruto juga bilang, dia memintaku karena aku pernah jatuh cinta padanya._

"Ooh. Lalu, kau menerimanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sesaat Hinata terdiam. "Tentu saja. Karena lelaki yang sering dibicarakan Sakura selama ini ternyata Naruto."

"Sepertinya Sakura memang butuh cowok. Biar lokernya gak selalu sesak karena cokelat."

"Kau tahu soal lokernya itu?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa sih, yang tidak kuketahui?"

_Tentang perasaanku dulu sebelum kamu, Sasuke-kun._ jawab Hinata dalam hati, namun ia hanya tersenyum.

-X-

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita ke jembatan." Naruto berkata ringan, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sakura meraih tasnya yang ia tinggalkan dikursi, lalu berdecak, "Enggak."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto lugu.

"Aku tak mau. Memang tak boleh?" ujar Sakura, mulai melangkah menuju pintu kelas, sementara Naruto masih termangu didekat pintu kelas.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya, ia telah siap dengan senjata rahasianya yang ia yakin Sakura tidak akan menolaknya untuk pergi. Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura tersandung sesuatu, membuatnya terhuyung kedepan.

Menabrak Naruto, sehingga tubuh Naruto jatuh kebelakang dan Sakura jatuh persis dihadapannya.

Lama tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Menatap satu sama lain. Yang terdengar hanya tiupan angin musim semi lewat jendela-jendela kelas yang terbuka, juga degup jantung yang tak berirama masing-masing.

Sebatang _dark chocolate _yang telah dipersiapkan Naruto agar Sakura mau menerima ajakkannya pergi remuk karena tertekan oleh Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak peduli akan hal itu... terlalu terfokus melihat Sakura yang berada dihadapannya.

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura akhirnya tersadar, dan mundur selangkah. Pipinya merona merah lagi, dan Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia melihat hal itu hari ini, namun ia menyukainya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Suaranya diusahakan terdengar membentak tapi yang terdengar malah bergetar.

"Kau yang kenapa, Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto. Akhirnya wajahnya bersemu juga.

Sakura memalingkan wajah. Malu untuk berdiri, gengsi untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto menunjukkan _dark chocolate_nya yang telah ia persiapkan meskipun sudah remuk sana-sini, didepan wajah Sakura.

"Aku mau memberimu ini, Sakura-chan, jika kau memang mau pergi ke jembatan." ujar Naruto, lalu menarik kembali cokelat itu dari wajah Sakura, membuka bungkusannya seakan ia mau memakannya sendiri. "Tapi sudahlah..."

"Hei!"

Persis seperti dugaan Naruto. Sakura akan merebutnya.

Ia tersenyum geli. "Kau kan, tak mau pergi."

"Baiklah, aku mau."

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Puas.

-X-

"Kamu suka kehidupanmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura yang sedang melumat _dark chocolate _nya menoleh kepada Naruto. Ia merasa _deja vu._ Sepertinya ada yang pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar populer, sampai seluruh lokermu penuh." ujar Naruto lagi. Ia melemparkan kerikil digenggamannya ke sungai. Seperti biasa.

"Menurutmu, aku menyukainya tidak?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Hei... jangan balas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan juga," kata Naruto, kemudian terkekeh. "Aku harus menjawab apa kalau begitu?"

Sakura tertawa. "Tetapi rasanya aneh mendengar kau bertanya seperti itu."

"Oh, jawab saja... aku benar-benar ingin tahu, perasaan seseorang sepertimu." kata Naruto, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku memang menyukainya, pada mulanya. Lambat laun aku merasa... bosan." Sakura menyahut.

Angin musim semi mulai berhembus, membuat rambut Naruto dan Sakura bergoyang pelan.

"Begitu..."

"Eng?"

"Apa kamu memiliki musuh, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Sakura. Hanya menatap bias wajahnya dipermukaan sungai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya, orang yang populer sepertimu... banyak yang tak menyukainya." jawab Naruto pelan, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Tidak juga. Kau tahu sendiri, aku memiliki banyak sekali penggemar, lokerku selalu penuh." Sakura menyahut dengan bingung. "Memangnya mengapa?"

"Berarti belum saatnya... Sakura-chan."

"Kau membuatku takut."

Naruto tersenyum, menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura. "Tidak perlu takut. Semoga saja yang kukhawatirkan tidak terjadi."

Tanpa sadar Sakura sedang menahan napas.

"Aku juga, akan melindungimu. Karenanya aku kembali ke sekolah Konoha Gakuen." ucap Naruto melembut.

Sekalipun tidak mengerti maksud Naruto, Sakura merasa bahagia. Bahagia yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, bahagia karena ada seseorang yang mau menjaganya.

Matahari mulai terbenam, dan keduanya saling memandang sambil tersenyum.

-X-

Sakura berjalan menuju lokernya.

Membukanya seperti biasa. Bersiap untuk melangkah mundur karena biasanya akan berjatuhan berbagai batang cokelat.

Tapi kali ini, ia melangkah mundur sambil menjerit, karena menemukan lokernya telah bertumpahan darah dan foto dirinya yang dia tempel didinding loker tidak luput dari percikan darah.

Sakura terus menjerit, mundur menjauhi lokernya sampai menabrak sebuah tong sampah.

Dan disana, terdapat berbagai jenis cokelat dan permen yang ditujukan padanya, telah dibuang oleh seseorang.

-X-

"Sakura-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menangis, langsung meraih tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata memandang loker Sakura yang telah kacau tersebut, juga siswa-siswa yang mulai mengerumuni loker itu. Kemudian, mulai bergosip.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun, tolong bantu Sakura menuju klinik."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Sakura, padahal jelas tak begitu. Matanya masih memerah karena tangis, napasnya masih tersengal.

Sasuke mulai mengamit lengan Sakura. "Ayo, Sakura."

"Tidak... tidak... Hinata, aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata terus menarik Sakura. "Ayo, Sakura..."

"Sakura-chan!"

Suara itu menggema.

Naruto berlari, sehingga napasnya terengah. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas loker tersebut. Hatinya terasa terguncang, dugaannya tepat.

"Biar... aku saja." ucap Naruto getir.

Naruto merangkulkan tangannya pada Sakura. Hinata dan Sasuke mengalah, menyingkir.

Tatapan Naruto sempat bertemu dengan Hinata. Keduanya memahami maksud pandangan satu sama lain... sama-sama merasa cemas yang luar biasa.

"Sakura-chan, kita ke klinik, ya."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, air matanya masih terus mengalir.

-X-

"Ini terjadi lagi." tanpa sadar Hinata menyuarakan apa yang sedang dipikirnya, membuat Sasuke terperangah.

"Apa maksudmu? Sakura kan, belum pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya." ujar Sasuke.

"Kamu dengar apa yang dibicarakan anak-anak?" tanya Hinata. "Mereka bilang, Naruto kembali ke sekolah ini untuk aku, tapi Sakura merebutnya. Aku tidak tahu, siapa yang menyebarkan gosip macam itu... mungkin seseorang yang dulu juga satu sekolah denganku dan Naruto, tepatnya, JHS Konoha Gakuen."

Sasuke semakin bingung, tapi dia harus mengakui, jantungnya berdegup cepat sekarang. Takut mendengar kata-kata Hinata selanjutnya.

"Aku, mau menyatakan sebuah pengakuan padamu, Sasuke. Dulu, aku menyukai... Naruto-kun."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi, aku ditolaknya."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan napasnya.

"Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, ada suatu masalah, yang membuat Naruto frustrasi dan akhirnya pindah sekolah." ujar Hinata. "Kurasa, itu dasar dari gosip tersebut. Tapi Sasuke-kun, kau masih mempercayaiku, kan?"

Sasuke menarik napas. Rumit, terlalu rumit sampai ia ragu untuk memikirkannya. Tetapi selama Hinata masih mau membicarakan hal ini padanya, ia merasa nyaman. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku masih mempercayaimu kalau kau mencintaiku, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum. Ia beruntung memiliki Sasuke, ia sadar itu. "Terima kasih. Aku memang mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

-X-

Fyuh!

Menurut review yang kubaca, tampaknya banyak yang penasaran tentang masa lalu Naruto, benar bukan? Banyak yang berharap di chapter ini akan diperjelas, tapi... aku mohon maaf karena aku masih merasa belum saatnya untuk memperjelas kisah masa lalunya. Belum muncul suatu hal yang bisa membuat kisah masa lalu itu muncul. Karenanya, akan kuusahakan ada dichapter selanjutnya

Ohya, hampir lupa. Karena aku update seminggu sekali, dan sayangnya minggu lalu tidak sempat untuk menulis dan mengupdate, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya(menundukkan kepala).

Terima kasih banyak yang telah membaca sampai sini dan memberi review yang positif sehingga makin semangat membuatnya walau jadwal tugas lagi padet-padetnya, hehehe. Terutama teman sebangkuku yang akhirnya menyempatkan diri membaca fanfict ini ditengah pelajaran komputer, hahaha(Yah, sebetulnya ini karena aku juga yang lumayan maksa, sih, tapi akhirnya dia malah kesenengan bacanya...)

Thank you for reading and see you next time!

Note: Didalam chapter ini, aku membuat karakter seseorang yang begitu tidak menyukai Sakura, juga Naruto, alias karakter antagonis. Tapi aku masih belum memutuskan, siapa karakter yang cocok... karenanya aku butuh saran, kira-kira siapa karakter yang tepat, ya?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6

Sakura duduk diatas tempat tidur klinik, dengan Naruto yang juga duduk disebelahnya, meremas-remas tangannya pelan.

"Ini, minumlah teh-nya." Tsunade _sensei _menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul samar-samar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura getir. Ia mengambil cangkir teh itu, membiarkan rasa hangat cangkir teh tersebut merayap keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura lagi. Tsunade _sensei_ pergi ke ruangan klinik lain. Masih banyak yang harus diurus.

"Tenanglah." ucap Naruto. "Kau harus tenang dulu."

"Apa salahku?" tanya Sakura histeris.

"Dengar," Naruto berdiri dihadapan Sakura, menguncangkan bahunya. Mata birunya menatap Sakura dalam. "Keadaanmu sekarang sama denganku dulu. Aku paham perasaanmu saat ini."

Naruto menghela napas, kemudian, menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam...

-_Flashback-_

Naruto melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah Konoha Gakuen, berbagai pandangan kagum mengarah pada Naruto. Warna matanya bersinar, senada dengan warna dasi yang ia kenakan.

"Hei, Naruto!" seru Sai, berlari kearahnya."Wah, sang _ouji._ Ohya, kau mau ikut lomba lari jarak jauh tidak?"

"Hah? Yang benar saja?"

"Ayolah, kau kan jago berlari. Kau dicalonkan."

Naruto berdecak. "Aku tak suka dan aku tak mau."

"Naruto, ini demi sekolah kita juga." ujar Sai.

Naruto mendengus. "Aku bosan jika harus mewakilkan sekolah seperti itu... aku tak menyukai rasanya. Harus latihan, menemui orang baru diluar sekolah, tidak ikut pelajaran sekolah, huh. Carilah orang lain."

"Bagaimana jika orang lain itu tidak menang? Reputasimu sebagai pelari di sekolah bisa hancur, tahu. Kau bisa dianggap membuat kekalahan bagi sekolah kita, dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu." Sai tetap bersikeras, berharap Naruto mengalah.

Tetapi nyatanya, Naruto terus melangkah pergi. Dan berkata keras. "Aku tidak peduli."

-X-

Naruto bukanlah murid terpandai di kelas, malah bisa dikatakan sering mendapat urutan dibawah. Bukan murid yang aktif diberbagai organisasi. Hanya, dia pelari yang nyaris sempurna bagi klub atletik. Kecepatan lari yang berimbang, napas yang kuat, kaki yang berotot dan nyaris tak pernah lelah.

Sekali, dua kali, dan lama-lama semua orang melupakan kali berapa ia memenangkan kejuaraan demi kejuaraan berlari. Ia mulai terkenal di sekolah. Disebut-sebut sebagai _ouji _sekolah karena tidak ada yang sekeren ia.

Tetapi, ia bosan dengan semuanya itu. Berlari, maksudnya. Naruto pernah berpikir, apa gunanya ia tanpa berlari? Bagaimana hidupnya jika ia tidak bisa berlari?

Seperti yang diduga Sai, setelah lomba berlari jarak jauh tidak diikuti Naruto, pembicaraan tak enak mulai bermunculan dimana-mana. Terutama setelah perlombaan yang ternyata kalah karena diikuti seorang anak baru. Naruto mulai dibicarakan sebagai orang yang bodoh di kelas, tetapi sudah berlaku sombong.

Ia mengira, hanya sampai situlah dirinya dibicarakan yang tidak-tidak.

Suatu hari, seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna mata seperti warna lavender, menemuinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink muda entah karena _lipgloss _atau bukan, senada dengan warna dipipinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun." ujarnya.

Naruto menyerngit bingung. Ia saja tidak begitu mengenali gadis ini.

"Aku tidak berharap perasaanku terbalas karena kita belum pernah saling mengenal." ujar gadis itu lagi. "Tapi aku suka melihatmu berlari."

"Kalau begitu," ucap Naruto dengan nada tertahan. "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Sekilas, ada kilatan kecewa dari mata gadis itu. Tetapi ia tetap tersenyum dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto baru mengetahui, gadis itu bernama Hinata. Memiliki kepintaran yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, selalu duduk diperingkat pertama di kelas sebelah. Rasanya hampir tidak mungkin bila Hinata menyukainya.

Beberapa hari kemudian itulah, penyebab Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah, setelah mencuci tangannya di wastafel, ia disegap oleh beberapa cowok yang tak dikenalnya, walau mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Kau... beraninya, membuat Hinata suka padamu!"

Naruto tahu pembicaraan hangat tentang Hinata menyatakan perasaannya telah menyebar walau ia tidak tahu siapa yang menyebarkannya. Naruto berusaha tidak peduli, toh, kepopulerannya di sekolah juga sudah mulai menurun.

"Siapa kau tanpa lari? Kau hanya seorang bodoh di kelas!"

Salah satu orang itu menyeru lagi. sementara Naruto mulai menghitung berapa banyak yang menyergapnya.

Kurang lebih, delapan orang.

"Kau memang bodoh, kau bahkan tidak menatap Hinata sama sekali. kau benar-benar sombong. Tapi ada baiknya, karena Hinata harusnya bukan untukmu, tapi aku."

Naruto mendengus. "Jadi apa maumu?"

"Sombong sekali! Benar-benar, si bodoh yang sombong!"

Dan, delapan orang itu langsung menyerangnya. Meninju perutnya, dan entah apa lagi. yang ia ingat dari kejadian itu hanyalah, yang berbicara padanya memiliki rambut cokelat yang sangat-sangat cokelat.

Walau entah siapa itu.

Tidak mau berurusan dengan pembicaraan tak hangat dan ucapan yang menyebutnya "bodoh" maka Naruto segera pindah sekolah.

-_ending flashback-_

-X-

"Hinata pernah menyukaimu..." ujar Sakura lirih. "Pantas aku merasakan hal yang berbeda saat kalian mengobrol..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

Sesaat, suasana kembali hening.

"Kau tidak membencinya? Hinata?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena dia bukan yang bersalah atas kejadian itu. Dia hanya gadis polos yang menyukaiku saat itu. Pengeroyokkan itu mungkin seseorang yang menyukai Hinata tetapi Hinata tidak menyukainya, jadi dendam padaku. Hinata sama sekali tidak terlibat."

"Oh." Sakura paham jalan pikir Naruto. "Lalu kenapa kau kembali?"

"Aku pernah mengatakannya. Apa perlu kuulang?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Karena ada kau disini. Saat kau bercerita tentang dirimu yang populer di sekolah, aku khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi padamu." ucap Naruto. "Dan ini benar terjadi walau belum kita tahu penyebabnya."

"Apa aku harus lari sepertimu?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian mendesah. "Jangan. Aku dulu pengecut tak mau menghadapi semuanya. Kuharap kamu mau menghadapinya."

"Bagaimana jika aku tak kuat?"

"Aku akan membantumu. Itulah mengapa aku kesini."

Sakura tersenyum. Merasa lega dan nyaman. Kata-kata Naruto akan membuatnya semakin kuat.

-X-

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura. Semua sudah kubereskan. Itu hanya darah buatan yang ada difilm-film, air dicampur dengan pewarna merah dan..."

"Hinata, aku tahu pembicaraanmu tentang pembuatan darah itu akan menuju ke pelajaran fisika," canda Sakura. "Tetapi, terima kasih."

Hinata mengeluarkan sebungkus permen rasa stroberi dari saku kemejanya. "Ini untukmu."

"Wah, terima kasih. Ada _dark chocolate_?"

Hinata tertawa. "Beli saja sendiri. Uang saku milikku sudah hampir habis bulan ini. Cokelat itu mahal, tahu?"

Sakura tergelak. "Yap.."

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik." ujar Hinata.

"Itu karena Naruto." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kau gak bilang kalau kamu pernah suka dia?"

Hinata melongo. "Naruto bilang?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Huh, dasar." dengus Hinata. "Tetapi aku masih lebih menyukai Sasuke. Naruto untukmu saja."

"Hah?"

Hinata tertawa. "Oh ayolah, kau pasti sebentar lagi akan menyukainya."

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak."

"Gak usah gengsi..."

"Enggakkk..."

-X-

"Kau bisa menyelidiki siapa yang melakukan itu tidak? aku tahu permintaanku ini sedikit berlebihan karena aku baru kenal denganmu, tetapi kuharap kau bisa mmebantuku." ucap Naruto.

"Boleh kutanya, mengapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bukan orang yang ahli untuk melakukan hal seperti itu..." jawab Naruto. "Aku bisa melindungi Sakura secara moril. Memberinya semangat agar ia tidak salah memilih langkah. Tetapi untuk menyelidiki siapa yang melakukannya, aku tak mampu. Aku tidak secerdas itu untuk melakukannya."

Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Sudah lama aku tidak berpikir keras untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Baiklah." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Omong-omong Naruto, kau juga harus membantuku dalam pemecahan masalah ini. Oke?" kata Sasuke. wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku penasaran, mengapa hal ini terjadi setelah beberapa hari kau berada di sekolah?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa deg-degan. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengira aku pelakunya, kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya mengira jika sang pelaku pasti memiliki hubungan khusus denganmu. Pasti ia mengenalmu, berusaha mencelakakanmu lagi... melalui orang yang kamu suka."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke tersenyum, lagi. "Semoga saja dugaanku benar. Aku butuh daftar nama murid ditahun kau masih bersekolah disini dulu. Mencari diantara mereka yang masih berada disini. Dan kuharap, tidak terlalu banyak."

-X-

"Hinata... kau pasti sering memperhatikan Naruto dulu."

Ucapan itu jelas membuat Hinata terperangah heran. Ia menoleh, melupakan bahwa seharusnya ia mencatat kecepatan lari salah satu anak klub.

"Iya, lantas mengapa?"

"Aku butuh bantuan." ucap Sasuke lirih, kemudian menjelaskan rencana pertamanya.

-X-

"Bunga sakura telah bermekaran!" seru Sakura. "Duh, rasanya aneh menyebut namaku sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum, lega. Sakura sudah bisa terlihat ceria.

Sakura mengadahkan tangannya, namun bunga sakura belum banyak yang gugur. Hanya beberapa karena ini masih awal.

"Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat itu, apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat itu... aku hanya mengira, kamu terlihat bebas. Kamu tidak terbebani masalah apapun. Begitu ringan melempar kerikil itu, menatap wajah sendiri yang dibiaskan oleh air. " jawab Sakura. "Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu yang begitu bebas. Ternyata, hidupmu tidak seperti itu."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat aku bertemu denganmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Boleh saja."

"Saat aku melihatmu aku..." _jatuh cinta padamu. _Namun Naruto menahan ucapan itu, kata-kata itu tertelan lagi. "Aku mengira kau merasa sendirian, tak nyaman dengan hidup, sehingga kau merenung. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Dan dugaanmu benar." ucap Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Selama ini aku mengira, jika hidup itu mudah." Sakura berbicara lagi. Ia berjalan ke penghujung jembatan, dan Naruto menyusulnya dari belakang. "Aku tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan-kesulitan besar didalam hidupku. Aku pernah memikirkan, apa ini hidup yang kumau? Selalu tenang-tenang saja?"

"Jadi, seperti apa yang kau mau sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura memandang air sungai dengan beberapa helaian bunga sakura. Memandang bias wajahnya dan cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Aku belum tahu. Dan aku belum memikirkannya." ujar Sakura. "Terlalu rumit untuk kupikirkan sekarang."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

-X-

Matahari mulai terbenam, tetapi Hinata dan Sasuke tetap duduk terpaku di ruang atletik yang tinggal hanya mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun."

Hinata akhirnya membuka suara setelah Sasuke menunggu atas pertanyaan, _"Bagaimana sih, kehidupan Naruto dulu?"_

"Jadi?"

Hinata menghela napas. Memberitahukan kisah Naruto. Tentang Naruto yang begitu populer. Tentang Naruto yang pernah disukainya. Tentang Naruto yang keluar dari sekolah.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke tertarik, lebih dari cerita tentang masa lalu Naruto.

"Ada dua orang gadis yang dulu terkenal karena mereka tukang teror. Sikap keduanya selalu mengesalkan karena mengosipkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Termasuk, gosip tentang Naruto yang begitu sombong sampai menolak aku... padahal aku tidak berharap ia membalasnya." ucap Hinata perlahan, memaknai dengan tegas apa yang diucapkannya. "Mereka adalah Shion dan juga Temari."

"Shion? Lalu, apa hubungannya,...?"

"Tunggulah sebentar, jangan tergesa-gesa." ucap Hinata. "Kurasa, Shion lebih ada hubungannya dengan Naruto dibandingkan Temari."

"Maksudmu?"

"Shion juga menyukai Naruto. Dia berkali-kali mendekati Naruto, mengajaknya jalan, mengajaknya kencan... semua itu ditolaknya. Dan yang terakhir kali yang kuketahui, Naruto begitu kesal dan membalas ucapan Shion yang manis dengan kepahitan." ujar Hinata. "Tentu saja Shion tidak terima. Ia kesal, benci pada Naruto. Ia tak percaya ada yang menolaknya padahal ia begitu banyak digilai cowok karena kecantikannya itu. Sehingga saat dia menemukan kesempatan... ia memanfaatkannya dengan maksimal."

Hinata menghela napas sejenak. "Ia memanas-manasi Kiba, cowok yang pernah mengejar-ngejarku dulu... sehingga melakukan penyerangan terhadap Naruto. Tak terduga, Naruto langsung menyerah begitu saja. Keluar dari sekolah."

"Lalu apa kaitannya dengan masalah Sakura saat ini? Aku belum paham." kata Sasuke, heran.

"Apa kamu pernah tahu, Shion suka sekali dibandingk-bandingkan dengan Sakura?" tanya Hinata lirih.

Sasuke terhenyak. Dia terdiam cukup lama sampai Hinata menyahutnya sendiri.

"Shion begitu kesal, bahkan benci pada Sakura. Aku yakin itu, dan kini ia memiliki kesempatan itu." ucap Hinata.

Tahu-tahu, mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah cukup lama mengenali Shion, aku tahu jalan pikirannya." ujar Hinata. "Ia mau menghancurkan Sakura dan Naruto melalui aku. Bahkan kau. Bahkan kita."

"Hinata... maksudmu?" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang mulai terisak.

"Aku bersahabat dengan Sakura. Aku yang pernah menyukai Naruto." ucap Hinata. "Tak lama lagi, ia akan membuat gosip menggemparkan. Aku yang iri pada Sakura akan popularitas dan Naruto yang menyukai Sakura... yang membuat loker Sakura berantakkan."

"Kau yakin itu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tegang. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Apa kau tidak perlu memeriksa daftar nama..."

"Aku tahu siapa saja yang meneruskan di sekolah ini, Sasuke. Dan tidak ada yang selicik ia, sebenci ia terhadap Naruto dan Sakura.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Mengelus rambut panjang gadis yang mulai terisak. "Aku senang kau mengatakan ini semua kepadaku, Hinata-chan. Karenanya kita akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sakura?"

-X-

Hua! Gila!

Ketika aku membaca ulang apa yang telah kuketik dan kupikirkan... aku tidak menyangka hasilnya seperti ini! Aku tidak pernah berpikir adanya musuh/karakter antagonis untuk fanfict ini karena aku tidak menyukai karakter yang seperti itu, tapi... bila tidak ada masalah terhadap Sakura, tidak ada karakter antagonis, kisah masa lalu Naruto tidak akan pernah muncul di fanfict ini karena tidak ada pemicunya(memangnya bom?). jadi, beginilah chapter 6!

Pada bagian akhir aku memperpanjang obrolan SasuHina karena aku berpikir kalau harus memperjelas sang tokoh antagonis, dan juga masa lalu Naruto yang sebenarnya belum begitu nyata penyebabnya. Sengaja tokoh antagonis itu tidak diceritakan pada obrolan NaruSaku karena mereka berdua adalah pihak yang sama-sama belum tahu, hahaha xD semoga kalian tidak mempermasalahkannya dan maklum? Hehehe.

Thanks for reading and enjoy it! See you soon!

Ps. Jika minggu depan aku tidak update, aku mohon pengertiannya dari para pembaca. Karena pada seninnya aku sudah harus menempuh UAS, dan diminggu ini saja harus kusempatkan untuk update karena banyak yang penasaran tentang masa lalu Naruto, terutama temen sebangkuku sendiri xD Coba saja tanyakan langsung tentang kesibukkanku pada Yuki 'NF MMH, pen name teman sebangkuku, fans berat NaruSaku. Ada yang kenal? Ada kaan?(Dia juga review disetiap chapter kok :p )


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7

Dugaan Hinata, 99 persen tepat.

"Hinata... kau... tidak mungkin kau yang melakukan semua itu, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, menatap Sakura. Ia tidak mungkin langsung bilang pada Sakura semua yang terjadi. Siapa tahu ada sedikit kesalahan, bukan Shion penyebabnya. Ia hanya menanalisis-siapa tahu ia salah.

_Who knows._

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, seperti mengigil. Ia tidak mau menuduh, tetapi ia juga merasa analisisnya benar. Ia hanya perlu bukti, tetapi bagaimana caranya...

"Hinata! Jawab aku!"

Murid-murid mulai mengerumuni mereka. Sejak pagi, pembicaraan hangat mengenai 'Hinata yang balas dendam pada Sakura' menyeruak keseantero sekolah entah darimana asalnya. Ada juga yang bilang, kalau Hinata begitu licik meninggalkan Sasuke yang merupakan idola sekolah demi Naruto si anak baru.

"Hinata!" suara lain yang bukan berasal dari Sakura itu sontak membuat murid-murid lain menoleh, menatap heran tidak percaya.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang, memberikan kekuatan pada gadisnya tersebut. Ia memandang Sakura.

"Bukan Hinata, Sakura. Mungkin kau tidak percaya sekarang, tetapi mencobalah untuk percaya." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata emerald-nya dengan tidak yakin.

"Kau... membelanya karena ia kekasihmu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tahu kejadian sebenarnya, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Belum saatnya kau tahu, tapi aku hanya bisa memintamu untuk percaya!"

Sakura mendengus, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Meninggalkan kerumunan.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata yang berguncang hebat, memeluknya dalam pelukan longgar. "Sabarlah, Hinata."

Hinata mulai terisak. "Aku tahu Sakura tidak akan langsung percaya sekalipun salah satu dari kita membicarakan padanya. Ia perlu bukti. Yang kau lakukan tepat..."

Sasuke mengangguk. Perlahan, kerumunan murid itu mulai bubar. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

-X-

"Meskipun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura dan hanya bertemu dengannya di klub dulu, tapi aku cukup mengenalinya dan tahu kalau dia perlu bukti untuk percaya."

Naruto tertegun. Mulai merenung laporan Sasuke. "Jadi Shion?"

"Ya."

Naruto menghela napas. "Shion. Shion..."

"Kau mengenalinya, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Aku kan, pernah satu sekolah dengannya." sahut Naruto.

Naruto memandang kesisi lapangan. "Cewek itu, kan?"

"Shh. Jangan tunjuk dia, nanti kalau dia melihatnya bagaimana?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Perlahan, mata Naruto membesar saat menatap sosok itu. "Lihat. Dia sedang memanggil Sakura dan Sakura mendekatinya."

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau pikir, apa yang akan dikatakan Shion?"

"Memanas-manasi Sakura seperti dulu dia memanas-manasi Kiba?" tebak Naruto.

"Tepat."

"Nanti aku coba untuk menanyakannya pada Sakura. Jika dugaan kita benar, kita harus segera mencari solusinya karena analisis Hinata benar." kata Naruto. Kemudian tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu menyelematkan gadismu itu."

"Hm, Naruto, ada satu hal yang mau kutanyakan." ujar Sasuke. Dia mulai terlihat gengsi. "Kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Hinata-ku, kan?"

Sejenak Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan Sasuke, lalu tertawa. "Tidak. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain!"

"Sakura?"

"Tepat." Naruto mengikuti ucapan Sasuke.

-X-

"Sakura!"

Shion. Cih, sejujurnya, Sakura benar-benar tidak senang dengan gadis itu. tapi jika Shion memasang _friendly-face_nya mungkin ada hal yang penting.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekati Shion. "Apa?"

"Kasihan sekali kau Sakura, dikhianati oleh sahabatmu sendiri, kan?"

Sakura berdecak. "Bukan urusanmu." terbayang olehnya tubuh Hinata yang gemetar tadi pagi. Seolah memang dia pelakunya.

"Benar-benar tidak disangka jika dia langsung ketahuan." Shion berucap. "Aku tidak mau mencari ribut denganmu Sakura."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa berteman denganku bila kau mau." ujar Shion. "Bukankah semua akan lebih mudah bila kau memiliki teman?"

_Memang, Shion. Tapi aku membutuhkan teman seperti Hinata... _pikir Sakura tanpa sadar. Kemudian, dibuangnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Hinata telah mengkhianatinya...

"Aku tahu kita pernah bertengkar dulu." ujar Shion. Tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak Sakura mengerti artinya. "Tetapi tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba."

Sakura memandang sinis Shion. "Aku pikir-pikir dulu, ya!"

Saat Sakura berjalan menjauh, Sakura tidak tahu jika Shion memakinya. "Sialan! Sombong sekali dia! Lihat saja nanti!"

-X-

Naruto menatap Hinata dari jauh. Gadis itu sedang dikerumuni beberapa gadis-sepertinya akan di_bully._ Semula ia mengira Sakura yang akan di_bully, _tapi ternyata Hinata yang mengalami hal seperti dirinya dulu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku, mengirim pesan singkat pada Sasuke.

**Kau dimana? Hinata sedang butuh bantuanmu, dia ada disamping klinik. Aku tidak bisa membantunya. Jika aku membantunya, masalah ini semakin berat.**

Naruto mendongakkan kepala.

Ah, itu Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh. "Ya?"

"Apa kabarmu, sekarang?"

"Biasa saja. Ohya, kau tidak mengganti sepatumu? Sesudah ini pelajaran olahraga." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyimpannya di loker. Aku juga tidak membawanya. Biarlah." sahut Naruto tak acuh, mengikuti Sakura menuju lokernya.

Ketika Sakura membuka lokernya, mengambil sepatu olahraganya, Sakura berdecak.

"Aah. Sepatuku."

Naruto segera mengambil sepatu olahraga Sakura dari tangan gadis itu, dan segera menemukan kesalahan pada sepatu itu.

Tali sepatunya telah terlepas, dan digunting menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

"Sakura..."

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran olahraga." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Hinata pasti senang karenanya..."

"Cukup!" Naruto menyela perkataan Sakura. "Bukan Hinata."

"Oh, gosip itu benar ya? Hinata dan kamu."

Naruto mendesah. Dia meletakkan sepatu Sakura dalam loker kembali, kemudian memegang kedua bahu Sakura erat. "Sakura, pandang aku."

"..."

"Kamu, menyukaiku, kan."

Deg!

"Jika kamu tidak menyukaiku, kau tidak akan mempermasalahkan gosip tentang aku dan Hinata."

"Jika kamu tidak menyukaiku, kau tidak akan marah pada Hinata. Dia tidak balas dendam kepadamu. Coba pikir deh, dia sudah memiliki Sasuke yang jauh lebih sempurna dariku, dia memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, jadi untuk apa dia mencelakaimu?"

Deg! Deg!

"Sakura. Hinata tidak salah dalam kecelakaan yang kau alami, juga pada gosip-gosip itu. Kau percaya padaku?"

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Aku mengatakannya karena aku menyukaimu. Bukan Hinata. Ini memang bukan saat yang tepat, tapi aku menyukaimu."

Sakura menghela napas. "Kamu pasti seperti yang lainnya."

"Maksudmu?" perlahan, cengkraman tangan Naruto pada bahu Sakura melonggar.

"Kamu mungkin hanya menyukaiku sesaat. Mungkin besok pagi, setelah kamu bangun dari tidur, kamu baru sadar kalau kamu salah."

"Aku..."

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto pelan, kemudian melangkah pergi. "Sumimasen, Naruto."

Tidak ada yang tahu jika kedua anak manusia itu terluka.

Sang lelaki terluka karena perasaannya yang tak terbalas.

Sang gadis terluka karena tidak mau mempercayai kata-kata sang lelaki.

Keduanya hanya bisa menunggu satu sama lain sampai ada yang menemukan.

-X-

"Hei!"

"Itu Sasuke!"

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Anak-anak gadis yang mengerumuni Hinata segera pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang kemudian jatuh terduduk ditanah dan menangis.

Sasuke membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, setelah itu memeluknya erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mempererat pelukannya, menangis tersedu-sedu. Sasuke menyentuh rambut Hinata, dan terasa kusut. Mungkin perlakuan dari anak-anak gadis tadi.

_Kalau Naruto tidak mengirimkan pesan, aku tidak akan tahu keadaan Hinata akan menjadi seperti apa nanti! _seru Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata."

-X-

Beberapa meter dari sekolah...

Shion meneguk tehnya beberapa kali. Seorang gadis didepannya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mau kembali dan membantuku?" tanya Shion.

Gadis dihadapannya, Temari, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak-aku sudah tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi semenjak Naruto keluar dari sekolah."

"Oh... ayolah, Tema. Kau yang memikirkan rencana, aku yang melakukan."

"Kau sudah bisa melakukan apa yang kulakukan," ujar Temari. "Setidaknya itu yang telah kutahu setelah kau menjelaskannya padaku."

Shion menghela napas. "Ini penting bagiku."

"Penting?" ujar Temari. "Shion, sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi targetmu?"

Lengkungan senyum Shion jadi terlihat menakutkan. "Sakura."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Temari.

"Hinata tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku juga tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengannya. Aku hanya tertarik menghancurkan Sakura yang telah mengambil perhatian Naruto dan seluruh murid sekolah." jawab Shion dingin.

Temari tersentak. "Bukankah kau yang telah mengeluarkan Naruto dari sekolah?"

"Cih, dia yang mengundurkan diri. Aku hanya membalas perasaan kesalku karena ia menolakku melalui Kiba. Siapa tahu kalau dia langsung meninggalkan sekolah?"

Sesaat Temari tahu, Shion, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah.

Dia selalu kejam.

"Shion. Apa kau masih mau membalas Naruto?"

"Kalau dia mencoba untuk melindungi Sakura-aku akan membalasnya lagi."

Selain kejam, Shion juga pendendam.

Mungkinkah ia harus menghentikan Shion sebelum terlambat?

"Aku butuh suatu cara agar Sakura juga tersiksa. Bukan hanya Hinata."

-X-

Asap yang mengepul dari semangkuk ramen yang masih panas tidak membuatnya berselera.

Naruto memandangi isi mangkuk tersebut. Mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan. Tapi rasanya, menawar dilidahnya.

"_Mungkin besok pagi, setelah kamu bangun dari tidur, kamu baru sadar kalau kamu salah."_

Ah. Sudah berapa pagi yang ia lewati dan ia selalu sadar jika dia memang menyukai Sakura? Pikir Naruto.

Ia hanya perlu membuat Sakura percaya. Sesederhana itu.

Tetapi melakukannya, tidak sesederhana itu.

Naruto kembali memakan ramennya, walau keadaan hatinya membuat rasa ramen itu tawar.

-X-

Hinata membaca buku pelajarannya seperti biasa.

Membuat rangkuman seperti biasa.

Biasanya, ia akan segera ingat apa yang dipelajarinya tetapi... kali ini otaknya terasa lumpuh.

"Ini gila." gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. "Aku tidak bisa tenang sama sekali."

Matanya terasa perih. Tadi ia terlalu banyak menangis sehingga matanya bengkak. Tetapi dia memang butuh menangis.

Hinata selalu tidak kuat jika orang menuduhnya, memakinya dan meneriakinya secara kasar. Badannya akan bergetar, tubuhnya mendingin seperti es, matanya sembap.

Itu membuatnya tidak mampu membalas perkataan Sakura dan anak-anak gadis yang menghadangnya.

-_flashback_-

"Ayah, lihat aku. Aku mendapat nilai seratus."

Hinata segera membongkar tasnya, mencari kertas ulangan yang dibagikan tadi. "Ayah, aku..."

"Hahaha, bagus, Hanabi." Ayahnya mengangkat tubuh Hanabi, adiknya, keudara.

"Ayah, aku juga mendapat..."

"Shh, Hinata, ayah sedang menggembirakan adikmu ini. Nanti saja, ya."

Hinata tahu mengapa Hanabi lebih dipuji dibandingkan dirinya. Walau menurut tes IQ Hinata lebih tinggi, tapi Hanabi dua kali lebih rajin darinya, dan entah bagaimana, bisa meraih beasiswa sehingga bisa duduk di kelas yang sama dengannya.

Suatu ketika...

"Hinata! Bagaimana kau ini! Masa kau mendapat nilai rendah dari pada Hanabi?"

Tubuh Hinata gemetar. Ujian kali ini memang lebih sulit. Tepat sebelum ujian, ia melihat Hanabi membuat kertas contekkan. Bahkan ia yang merasa belum mampu menghadapi materi ujian tersebut, memilih untuk tetap mengerjakkannya dengan jujur.

"Hanabi membuat contekan sebelum ujian, ayah!" seru Hinata terisak.

"Tidak! Hanabi tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu! Kau saja yang mengada-ngada!"

Plak!

Deg.

-_ending flashback-_

Hinata menghela napas. Masa kecilnya membuatnya semasa SMP pindah ke Tokyo, kerumah saudara sepupunya untuk tinggal dengan alasan mau mencari kehidupan di kota.

Dan kenangan masa kecilnya membuatnya trauma. Takut menghadapi orang yang menuduh, memaki, berteriak didepannya. Ia takut sejujur apapun mengatakannya, ia tidak akan dipercayai seperti dulu.

-X-

Sakura mengambil kerikil sebanyak-banyaknya, kemudian melemparnya keras-keras kedalam sungai. "Aaaa!"

Pohon sakura disekitar sungai mulai bermekaran, warnanya merah muda lembut sama seperti rambutnya. Biasanya, Sakura sangat menyukai suasana ini, tapi kali ini tidak.

Naruto menyukainya dan bukan Hinata?

Apa itu benar dan dapat dipercaya?

Sakura memandang bias wajahnya dipermukaan sungai. Ia percaya... ia percaya...

Tetapi ia takut untuk mempercayai siapapun untuk saat ini.

Sakura menangis. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh kepermukaan sungai. Ia bisa tampak kuat diluar, namun hatinya serapuh kaca. Dan ia ingin sendirian.

-X-

Menunggu ujian berakhir itu sangat membuat frustrasi.

Terkadang, ditengah kepusingan belajar, aku menyalakan laptop, mengetik beberapa paragraf fanfict dan mulai belajar lagi.

Ada yang pernah mendapat flame? Hm, ya, kurasa banyak fans NaruSaku yang mendapatnya. Setiap pagi sebelum ujian, dengan meminjam ponsel milik teman sebangkuku-kau tahu siapa-aku mengecek perkembangan setiap fanfict-ku. Yang mengejutkan, ada sekitar dua atau tiga flame. Oalaa. Bagus kalau flame tentang cara penulisanku atau bagaimana, tapi ternyata tentang pairing canon ._. sebagai author netral yang nulis pairing disana sini, membuat nama pena Himawari kurang lebih sebulan sebelum Masashi Kishimoto-sensei menyatakan kalau anak NaruHina adalah Himawari, merasa... JLEB!

Oke, aku telah memberikan keterangan kepada fans NaruHina di fanfictku yang berpairing NaruHina(judulnya Touch Your Mind, silahkan kalau mau membaca keterangan tersebut, terletak dibagian paling bawah. Tapi jangan nambah masalah dengan review yang enggak bener, ya?). Ada tentang flame tersebut, tentang pandanganku tentang , yah, kurang lebih seperti pada fanfict "Musim Semi dan Senja" chapter 4 kalau gak salah? Tinggal lihat saja nanti bagaimana responnya... doakan mereka gak tersinggung biar gak nambah masalah. Oke? Hehehe xD

Terima kasih telah membaca dan sabar menunggu karena UAS yang sedang kuhadapi ini... walau akhirnya UASku sedikit terganggu karena memikirkan flame, tetapi terima kasih banyak! Review-nya sangat membantuku untuk semangat melanjutkan fanfict-fanfictku :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 8

Hari-hari berikutnya, suasana sekolah semakin mencekam. Kehidupan Sakura semakin tidak tenang karena barang-barangnya terus dirusak diam-diam, walau tidak separah saat lokernya diacak-acak. Kehidupan Hinata lain lagi. Sekalipun barang-barangnya aman, mentalnya tidak. tiap hari ada saja siswa-siswi yang merecokinya.

"Aku tidak mau begini terus!" teriak Naruto sebal. Dia mendatangi Sasuke di klub atletiknya. Hinata yang merupakan astisten disana hanya bisa berdecak pelan.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Hinata. "Hinata-chan, tolong urus anak-anak dulu, ya? Biar aku yang tangani Naruto."

Hinata mengangguk kecil, sesaat kemudian tertawa.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh dari klub atletik yang sedang sibuk berlatih, kemudian menatapnya garang.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau begini terus!" ulang Naruto, masih dengan teriakkan. "Kau sih enak, masih baik-baik saja dengan Hinata!"

Sasuke mendesah. "Kau belom bisa meyakinkan Sakura, ya? Sebenarnya.. kau tahu sendiri, Hinata juga sering ditahan tiba-tiba, diejek tiba-tiba."

"Jadi apa yang kau mau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"Selama Sakura masih bersikeras, tidak ada yang bisa melawannya. Kau tahu kan, dia _most popular._ Sekalipun dia disiksa, masih banyak yang mendekatinya. Berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia semakin direndahkan. Jika saja... jika saja Sakura bisa mencairkan keras kepalanya itu, menerima Hinata... semua akan beres, karena si pelaku, Shion tidak akan punya cara lagi untuk menghancurkan mereka." kata Sasuke dingin. "Tetapi aku bukan orang yang bisa mencairkan keras kepalanya itu!"

"Shion. Menurut ceritamu, dia punya teman dekat, bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Temari." jawab Sasuke. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kurasa kita memiliki celah."

"Eng?"

"Bukan ide bagus, tapi kuharap dengan celah itu, aku bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya." sahut Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Akhirnya temperamenmu baikkan juga. Terserah, padamu. Tapi ingat... aku berharap lebih padamu untuk menyelesaikannya."

Naruto mendesah. "Hn."

-X-

Naruto naik keatas bangku, menggapai-gapai puncak lemari. "Nah!"

Akhirnya ia dapat mengambil sekotak kardus yang telah usang.

"Semoga ada didalam sini..." ujarnya dalam hati. Setelah turun dari bangkunya, ia baru sadar jika permukaan lantainya penuh dengan berbagai macam buku berserakkan. Ia terpaksa menaruh kardus itu diatas tempat tidurnya, dan membukanya.

"Ah. Ini dia."

Sebuah buku besar dengan foto-foto perkelas muncul juga. Buku tahunan diangkatannya. Walau dia pindah sekolah, teman terbaiknya kala itu, Sai, memberikan buku tahunan ini kepadanya.

"_Walau kau telah pindah, kau tetap pernah menjadi bagian dari kami," ujar Sai. "Ini, karena aku panitia, aku memiliki buku lebih."_

"Huah, ternyata ada gunanya juga." ucap Naruto lega.

Srek, sreek... "Temari."

"Hm, ini."

-X-

Sakura menghela napas. Bunga sakura bermekaran dimana-mana. Biasanya ia akan senang. Kali ini tidak. Hatinya terasa kosong. Perkataan Naruto terus terngiang, dan perlahan-lahan hatinya merasa... ucapan Naruto ada benarnya.

Hinata tidak memiliki alasan untuk mencelakakannya.

Dan, ia rindu...

Pada Hinata.

Ia rindu pada persahabatannya dengan Hinata.

Pada Naruto.

Ia rindu pada lelaki, dan itu tidak wajar. Apa ia ternyata telah jatuh cinta namun ia tidak sadar?

Sakura menghela napas. Rasa bersalah mulai menghantuinya. Ia sudah tidak kuat...

-X-

"Kau..."

"Temari-san."

Temari tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecanggungannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ada apa?"

"Kau masih mengingatku? Orang yang kau buat frustrasi sampai memilih untuk meninggalkan sekolah." ujar Naruto. Ia memandang Temari dengan mata birunya dalam-dalam. "Kurasa kau tahu sesuatu, sampai kau bersikap begitu."

"Ah. Ahh... itu..." Temari mengatur napasnya yang terasa sesak. "Masuklah..."

Naruto tanpa canggung masuk kedalam rumah Temari. Duduk disalah satu sofa, berhadapan dengan Temari.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dimana rumahku?" tanya Temari.

"Mudah saja. dari buku tahunan."

"Kau kan tidak..."

"Aku memiliki teman dekat dulu." sahut Naruto cepat. "Jadi langsung saja, kau masih berhubungan dengan Shion?"

"I-ya."

Naruto menarik napas. "Kalau begitu kau tahu kan, yang terjadi di sekolah sekarang?"

"Ya. Sakura-san, kan? Shion dendam sekali terhadap gadis itu." kata Temari. "Naruto-san, aku langsung saja. Aku tidak mau membiarkan Shion menjadi sosok yang licik terus menerus kedepannya. Aku khawatir akan masa depannya nanti."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Shion memang licik, tapi harus kuakui, dia lebih lemah dari aku. Pikirannya tidak secerdasku, jadi walaupun dia melakukan rencananya, dia bisa saja meleset. Aku tahu, dia mau mencelakakan Sakura, tapi ternyata yang mendapat kejadian lebih parah adalah Hinata, bukan begitu?"

"Tepat."

Temari menghela napas. "Karena itu, dia datang padkau dan memintaku membantunya, tetapi aku... menolaknya."

"Terima kasih tidak memperburuk keadaan, Temari."

Temari tersenyum tipis. "Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa menghentikannya."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menghentikannya."

Temari menghela napas, lelah. "Kau bisa?"

"Aku pasti bisa." kata Naruto tegas.

Temari berdecak. "Omong-omong, aku tahu kelemahan Shion. Aku rasa dengan begitu kau bisa menghentikan kelakuannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia begitu mengiri dengan persahabatan dan kepopuleran orang, kan?" tanya Temari. "Serang dia dengan hal yang sama, buat dia melihat kalau sehebat apapun rencananya, persahabatan dan kepopuleran itu jauh lebih hebat lagi. Dengan begitu, ia akan menyerah. Ia tidak akan menyerah jika kedua hal itu sedikit demi sedikit hancur."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas saranmu, Temari-san."

"Justru aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu jika kau bisa melunakkannya." ujar Temari.

"Aku pulang."

"Naruto-san."

Naruto memutar kepalanya, menatap Temari yang ikut berdiri, tersenyum kepadanya. "_Gomen._"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah membuatmu frustrasi dulu. Dan membuatmu meninggalkan sekolah."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Boleh kutahu alasanmu kembali?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Ada seorang gadis yang seperti aku. Aku tidak ingin dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku, karenanya aku mau melindunginya. Aku mau melindunginya karena aku telah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Dia..."

"Sakura-chan. Tepat sekali."

-X-

"Wah, ternyata kau hebat juga, Naruto." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. "Begitulah. Kupikir harus membuat bukti, dan satu-satunya cara adalah merekam bukti tersebut."

"Dibalik saku jaketnya, Naruto telah menyiapkan ponselnya untuk merekam pembicaraannya dengan Temari. Tetapi karena khawatir ponselnya tidak terlalu akurat untuk merekam suara dibalik jaketnya, ia membeli juga sebuah alat perekam khusus untuk menyempurnakan rencananya.

"Tapi mengapa kau menyebutkan segala kalau kau suka Sakura?!" seru Sasuke keras.

Naruto tergelak, kemudian tertawa-tawa. "Hahaha, _gomen_... kebawa suasana aja."

"Yang diucapkan Temari benar..." sahut Sasuke. "Dan aku memang memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Temari, makanya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk meyakinkan Sakura."

"Iya." kata Naruto. "Aku tahu."

"Sekarang, karena kau sudah memiliki buktinya, kali ini kau harus benar-benar berhasil meyakinkannya, tahu? Aku tidak mau melihat Hinata-chan yang murung seperti itu." kata Sasuke tegas.

"Iya... aku tahuu..."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Awas saja kalau kau sampai gagal lagi."

-X-

"Sakura-chan."

Entah sejak kapan, mendengar suara itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia memandangi mata biru berkilau Naruto, membuat wajahnya bersemu... panas.

"Kau ada waktu hari ini? Kita bertemu di sungai seperti biasa, ya."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu berdeham. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau memberikanmu bukti selama ini yang kau cari." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Dan mencairkan kekeras kepalaanmu itu."

Sepanjang hari itu, Sakura tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya kacau sekali, semua yang diperbuatnya hari itu tidak benar.

Akhirnya, hari itu berakhir juga. Ia segera merapikan tasnya. Bergegas pergi walau nanti ia yang harus menunggu Naruto datang.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh, menatap Hinata. _Sudah berapa lama kita tidak saling menyapa, Hinata?_

"Aku mau bilang, untuk kali terakhir..." ujar Hinata, matanya menatap Sakura, menyiratkan bahwa ia lelah dengan yang terjadi. "Aku tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto, karena ia menyukaimu. Karena aku juga telah memilki orang yang benar-benar kusayangi."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menahan napasnya.

"Itu saja... Sakura."

Sakura bergeming, menatap Hinata yang menjauh. Semakin jauh punggung gadis itu, Sakura menangis.

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Maaf... apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi, maaf..."

-X-

"Kau datang lama sekali. Lihat langit itu, sudah hampir gelap."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Maaf ya."

"Iya. Sekarang... nih." Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya yang telah terpasang _earphone._ Tekan _play, _coba kamu dengerin baik-baik."

Sakura mendesah, menuruti perkataan Naruto. Lama-lama matanya membulat, mendesah, berdecak kesal...

Raut wajahnya berubah terus menerus.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Jadi Shion, yang melakukannya?"

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri dari sahabatnya. Sahabatnya sendiri yang mengatakkannya." ujar Naruto, "Sekarang kau percaya?"

"Iya.."

"Sulit juga ya melumpuhkan keras kepalamu. Aku harus bersusah dulu." kata Naruto. "Tapi tak apa. Aku tahu, kau akan mengakhiri semua ini, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mau ke rumah Hinata-chan."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Terserah."

Diam-diam senja memandangi mereka sambi tersenyum.

-X-

"Hinata-chan."

"Sakura... Sakura-chan? Sedang apa?"

Sakura langsung menghampiri tubuh Hinata, memeluknya erat. Mata miliknya sedikit sembap menahan tangis. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

"He-eh." Hinata menatap Naruto sejenak sementara tubuhnya dipeluk Sakura. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Naruto telah mencari bukti kuat mengenai ini, pada akhirnya kau tidak salah." ujar Sakura, merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata. tersenyum. "Shion... dia benar-benar sialan-aku hampir terjebak olehnya."

"Oh... jadi kau telah tahu?"

"Apa sebenarnya kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Sakura, sedikit tersentak.

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan langsung percaya. Lagi pula, aku takut dibentak olehmu." jawab Hinata, tersenyum kecil.

Sakura kali ini benar-benar tersentak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kisah masa lalu Hinata yang pernah diceritakan padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

"Maaf, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa.. walau kau sedikit menjengkelkan."

Sakura berbalik, dan Naruto masih berada disana.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto lugu.

Sakura tertawa.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ya, ya... sebenarnya pacarmu juga yang menyadarkanku ada celah untuk menyadarkan sikeras kepala itu,"

Sakura langsung melotot kearah Naruto.

"Untung saja suatu celah itu berhasil."

"Hm." dengus Hinata.

"Oke.. kurasa aku harus pulang, Hinata-chan. Sudah malam." cengir Sakura. "Aku... berjanji tidak terjadi hal yang sama... aku akan selalu mempercayaimu."

"Iya, baiklah." sahut Hinata. Senyumnya terlihat lega. "Naruto-kun, antarkan Sakura pulang! Tapi awas kalau terjadi macam-macam padanya."

Naruto mengangguk malas. "Baiklah..."

Sakura hanya dapat tertawa dengan semua itu.

-X-

"Kau benar, Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata, sebuah ponsel menepel ditelinganya. "Terima kasih karenamu, aku selalu merasa baik-baik saja."

"Ya." sahut Sasuke diseberang telepon. "Karena masalahnya pada Sakura, aku hanya memilih seseorang yang tepat untuk meredamnya, dan itu Naruto."

"Ya, aku tahu... kau cerdas, hahaha. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, dan sekarang aku mau tidur."

"Aku juga, tapi apa kau mau tidur secepat ini?"

Hinata tertawa. "Walau kau membuatku merasa baik-baik saja, aku selalu kurang tidur gara-gara masalah itu, kini aku mau tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Oh... Baiklah. _Mata aimashou. Daisuki dayo."_

Hinata tertawa. "Ya."

-X-

"Sejujurnya, kau tidak perlu mengantarku." gurau Sakura. "Rumahku cukup dekat dari rumahnya-tepatnya rumah saudaranya. Pulanglah."

"Sakura-chan."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, kan?"

Sakura tertawa. "Tentu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Hm. Pikirkan saja sendiri!" seru Sakura, kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

Naruto ternganga sesaat. "Kurasa ia butuh waktu karena ia terlalu senang berdamai dengan sahabatnya," gumamnya. "Akan kubawa besok, kau! Lihat saja!"

-X-

Sakura bangun dipagi hari dengan jantung yang berdebar. Semalam, ia bermimpi. Bermimpi hidupnya yang akan dihiasi dengan senyum Naruto... kencan-kencan dengannya-oh ya ampun.

Apa yang dikatakannya semalam?

"_Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu, kan?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Lalu?"_

Ck. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan pertanyaan itu. Ia terlalu riang karena hidupnya akan kembali normal. Bersahabat dengan Hinata kembali.. dan dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

Tapi, ada bahagia lain yang diinginkannya. Naruto. Baiklah jika demikian, ia akan mengakui perasaannya juga... hari ini.

Sakura tersenyum, berangkat sekolah, kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Seharian ini, ia terus bersama Hinata, yang pada akhirnya tampak aman karena kelakuannya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau gembira, Sakura-chan, tapi masa aku diacuhkan begitu saja setelahnya?"

Sakura mendongak. Oh, Hinata telah menghilang entah kemana saat ia harus menyimpan barangnya diloker. Pantas Naruto dapat menemuinya dan...

Entah bagaimana wajahnya terasa panas.

"Oh ya, nanti sepulang sekolah, kau akan ketempat yang biasa, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sebenarnya, walau Naruto tidak mengucapkannya, Sakura memang mau ketempat biasanya. Sungai dan jembatan tempat pertemuan mereka. Mengakui perasaannya.

"Iya." Sakura hanya bisa menyahut itu.

"Kalau begitu, akan kutunggu." ujar Naruto. "Aku tahu aku pasti lebih cepat."

Sakura ternganga sesaat, kemudian tersenyum menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

-X-

"Kau sengaja, kan?" tanya Sasuke ketika tiba-tiba Hinata menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena itu adalah kau. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu." sahut Sasuke. "Kau melihat Naruto dari jauh, kemudian kau meninggalkan Sakura."

Hinata tertawa. "Aku senang Sakura bersahabat denganku, tetapi sepertinya ia kangen sekali padaku hingga tidak mau lepas dariku. Di kelas, Naruto sudah memberi kode kepadaku beberapa kali agar mau membagi Sakura padanya, tapi Sakura memang sulit dilepaskan dariku begitu saja."

"Kode? Kode seperti apa?"

"Itu sedikit sulit dijelaskan, Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata, kemudian tertawa.

-X-

Sang lelaki menunggu dibawah pohon sakura, duduk tepat dibangku yang tersedia disana. Ia memandang sang gadis yang menatap sungai dibawahnya, menatap biasnya sendiri. Sang gadis lama sekali datangnya, sehingga ia memilih duduk ditempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari sungai tersebut.

Kemudian, ia menghampiri sang gadis dan tersenyum. "Cokelat untukmu."

Sang gadis ikut tersenyum. _"Dark chocolate. UM! Aku menyukainya._"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya sang lelaki.

Sang gadis tertawa. Menepuk bahu sang lelaki. "Aku juga menyukaimu, kok."

Sang lelaki mengerjap tak percaya. Lalu tertawa. "Kau bercanda lagi, ya?"

Sang gadis kemudian menatapnya galak. "Aku serius."

Sang lelaki tersenyum. Perlahan, tangannya menyampir dibahu gadis itu, merangkulnya, agar lebih mendekat pada dirinya.

"Kau lama lagi hari ini, Sakura-chan." ujar sang lelaki. "Langit sudah berwarna oranye, dan kita tidak dapat melihat bunga sakura."

"Kita bisa melihatnya besok dihari minggu." ujar sang gadis. Mulai melahap cokelatnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Baiklah, omong-omong, apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?"

Sang gadis bercerita, setelahnya, sang lelaki tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika dia berpikir demikian. Walau aku tidak tahu darimana kau bisa merangkai kata-kata seperti itu. Kau berani. Dan galak."

Sang gadis pun tertawa.

-X-

"_Sakura!"_

_Sakura yang sedang melangkah keluar gerbang terpaksa berhenti, menatap sosok yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Shion?"_

_Shion menatapnya garang. "Kau... bagaimana kau..."_

"_Cukup. Yang mau kukatakan padamu adalah, kau jangan pernah menjalankan hal licik seperti itu lagi. Merusak persahabatan seseorang, hubungan orang... itu kejam tahu?" ujar Sakura tidak kalah garangnya dengan Shion._

_Shion mendengus. "Apa kau bilang?"_

"_Kalau kau terus menerus berbuat seperti itu, aku yakin, dimasa depan kau akan dibenci pada semua orang, lagipula... setiap orang memiliki teman, orang yang dikasihi, dan semua itu sangat bermakna. Jika kau berusaha merusaknya. Jika mereka berjuang keras untuk mempertahankannya... maka yang menang adalah yang mempertahankannya. Seperti aku. Aku bisa saja menyampaikan bukti jahatmu ke penjuru sekolah, dan aku yakin semua mempercayaiku." ujar Sakura tegas. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. "Aku punya datanya disini."_

_Shion tampak tidak percaya karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura melakukannya, tapi mau tak mau ia merasa terancam. Orang-orang pasti percaya pada Sakura yang telah menjadi korban dan juga karena kepopularitasannya di sekolah itu. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah! Oke! Awas kalau kau sampai berbuat macam-macam!"_

"_Asal kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama!" seru Sakura, tidak peduli Shion yang telah menjauh itu mendengarnya atau tidak. Mudah-mudahan dengar. Karena suaranya cukup keras, bahkan orang yang lebih jauh dari Shion menoleh kepadanya._

_Sakura menaruh ponselnya kembali. Kemudian tertawa kecil. Ponselnya tidak menyimpan data apapun mengenai Shion. Tetapi ada pada Naruto, kan, yang sebentar lagi akan mendengar pengakuannya?_

-END-

Wow! Menulis fanfict itu... cukup melelahkan, hehehe. Setelah beberapa hari bingung mau melanjutkan kisah ini seperti apa... akhirnya aku menarik kesimpulan kalau sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan lagi mengenai fanfict ini, dan aku hanya perlu menyelesaikannya saja... xD

Aku meminta maaf kalau ada bagian-bagian yang kurang mengena bagi _readers, _mungkin terutama bagian masalahnya, gitu. Karena aku untuk pertama kalinya membuat cerita dengan tokoh antagonis, dan itu ternyata cukup menyulitkan dan menguras pikiran, hehehe. Juga karena keterlambatanku mengirim chapter ini, karena yah.. yang telah kusebutkan diatas tadi..., juga beberapa kali cuaca hujan yang tak mendukungku untuk ke warnet :p

Aku memutuskan untuk menamatkan fanfict ini karena aku sedikit kelimpungan bagaimana melanjutkan fanfict ini. Fanfict ini adalah fanfict pertama yang kubuat dengan karakter antagonis dan dengan pair NaruSaku. Aku merasa yakin pasti masih banyak kekurangan di fanfict ini karena masalah karakternya, terutama bagian antagonisnya tersebut. Jadi aku berterima kasih dengan sangat pada para _readers _yang mereview fanfict ini dengan teliti, menunjukkan bagian-bagian yang masih kurang yang tidak kuperhatikan selama ini :) (senyum terharu)

Terima kasih telah mendukungku, bahkan memberi semangat, juga karena telah membaca ^^ membaca saja sudah berkah loh :D apa lagi nge-review(secara gak langsung minta review dichapter terakhir) Oke, sampai jumpa difanfict lainnya ya!

-Sayounara-

Himawari Natalia.

Ohya... Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru !


	9. Balasan Review sd 31 Desember 2014

Lembar Balasan Review

Pada 31 Desember 2014, total review pada fanfict Musim Semi dan Senja terdapat 50, paling banyak dibandingkan yang lainnya, jadi kurasa aku mau membalasnya, walau tidak semua karena kebanyakan, hehehe xD Terima kasih banyak yang telah membuat review, ya! Silahkan baca, apa ada balasan kalian disini, hehehe...

Dari **galura lucky22 **dan **lutfisyahrizal**:

Sekuel? Oke, kalau punya ide buat sekuelnya ya, jadi tunggu saja ^^

Dari **AprilliaSiska**:

Oh, begitu ya? Memang, aku terlalu suka dengan Hinata walau netral terhadap pairing... Mungkin, itu yang membuat bagian sasuhina lebih sweet? Terima kasih atas sarannya, aku kan mengusahakan tidak terjadi hal yang sama.

Dari **Zack**_**:**_

Terima kasih sudah review sepanjang itu, dan memberi pendapat yang begitu teliti ya, itu dapat jadi masukkan sekali. Aku membuat Sakura dalam keadaan tertekan yang membuat dia hampir tidak percaya pada siapapun, makanya dia menganggap Naruto sama seperti yang lainnya, atau lebih tepatnya takut. Kurang lebih seperti itu, sehingga dia memilih untuk enggak menerima perasaan Naruto kala itu. ^^

Dari** Riyuzaki namikaze:**

Kurang panjang ya? Hehehe. Kadang bingung sih mau melanjutkan seperti apa, kadang gak sempet juga... jadi, aku selalu usahain disetiap chapter selalu nambah panjang sedikit walau agak ribet *peace*

Dari **Galura lucky22:**

Ohh, begitu ya. Gomen, mungkin karena baru pertama kali bikin NaruSaku, dan terlalu suka dengan karakter Hinata, jadi feelnya kurang. Makasih ya semangatnya :D

Dari** Guest:**

Iya, sama-sama. Karena aku juga tidak mau diejek/dimaki karena hal yang kusukai. Pairing itu bukan hal yang penting jika menulis di yang membebaskan para authornya mau bercerita apa xD

Dari** Para Guest, lutfisyahrizal, , SR not AUTHOR, Saladin no jutsu, anto borok, The KidSNo OppAi II, 1, Ae Hatake, **dan** Zoe**

Terima kasih banyak dukungannya :D ini telah kulanjutkan, bahkan complete

Dari** Galura lucky22:**

Horor? Jangan pernah berharap aku update fanfict horor ya, hahaha. Anti banget sama horor nih. Semisterius apapun ceritaku, gak bakalan nyeleweng ke horor, (takut)

Dari **Yuki NF'MMH:**

Ah! Temen sebangku yang ngajak bikin akun di , ngedongengin anime tiap hari, dan memberi pengaruh biar bikin fanfict NaruSaku. Paling tahu kesibukanku, paling galau pas tau ending Naruto adalah NaruHina, paling suka keder ditengah jalan bikin cerita. Makasih udah kenalin gua sama ffn, ya xD

Oke. Gimana balasannya? Kesimpulan dari semua ini, terima kasih ya atas dukungan, semangatnya, bahkan yang cuma minta lanjutin doang tanpa embel apa-apa, hehehe. Itu tetap berarti loh. Tanpa adanya review dari para readers, pasti para author yang gak terlalu bersemangat, bahkan ada yang ngegalau.

_Arigatou gozaimasu!_


End file.
